Auch Monster kann man lieben
by ich und du
Summary: Er strich mir sanft über die Wange. „Aber es geht nicht.“ Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich will nicht Schuld sein an deinem Tod.“ Wird die Liebe halten auch,wenn Voldmort und seine Diener versuchen sie auseinander zu reisen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **alle Personen gehören J.K.Rowling!!! (auch wenn sie nicht exakt den selben Charakter haben, wie in den HP-Büchern!)

**hiiii leuteeee!** na? ich habs auch mal wieder geschafft ne story on zu stellen :)))

würd mich freuen, wenn ihr fleißig lest und dabei bleibt und dann natürlich auch reviews dalasst ;)

grüüüße

**ICH**

* * *

** 1**

„Ich bin zurück.", dachte ich. „Endlich wieder zurück!"

Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seitdem ich das letzte Mal hier gestanden hatte. Hier in diesem kleinen Garten, der von einem niedrigen Zaun begrenzt wurde. Hier auf diesem schmalen, mittlerweile zugewachsenen Kiesweg, den ich selbst angelegt hatte. Hier von meinem kleinen Haus etwas abgelegen von der Winkelgasse in London. Neben mir standen drei braune Koffer und ein Käfig, in dem eine kleine schwarze Eule aufmerksam umherschaute. Ich atmete die warme Luft ein, die so sehr nach Heimat roch. Ganz anders als in Frankreich, wo ich solange gewesen war. Mein Blick wanderte vom blauen Himmel und den wenigen Wolken über meine kaputten Blumen und blieb an einer Holzbank hängen, die in einer Ecke des Gartens unter einem Baum stand. Ich musste lächeln und an den Menschen denken, mit dem ich stundenlang dort gesessen hatte. Ohne zu sprechen. Nur da gesessen und die Zweisamkeit genossen hatte. Was waren das für wunderbare Stunden gewesen? Konnte es etwas Schöneres geben, als mit dem Menschen, den man liebte, zusammen zu sitzen und keinen anderen Gedanken zu haben, außer dem, dass man ihn nie verlassen wollte? Gab es tatsächlich schönere Momente? Ich glaubte es nicht. Ich würde es nie glauben.

Auf einmal hatte ich es eilig ins Haus zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich wollte ich noch mehr Erinnerungen wieder hervorrufen. Von ihm! Von unserer gemeinsamen Zeit.

Ich schloss die alte Tür auf, obwohl ich ja auch hätte zaubern können, doch ich hatte so lange unter Muggeln gelebt, dass ich es gewöhnt war nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu zaubern. Daran musste ich mich erst wieder gewöhnen.

Die Tür knarrte laut, als ich sie aufstieß. Im Inneren meines Hauses roch es leicht muffig und alt. Ich konnte die alten Möbel erkennen, mit denen ich mein Haus ausgestattet hatte. Das meiste waren Erbstücke. Damals, als ich hier eingezogen war, hatte ich nicht sehr viel Geld besessen. Nur ein wenig Muggelgeld von meinen Eltern, doch damit konnte ich nicht viel anfangen in der Winkelgasse. Ich hatte mir keine teuren schönen Möbel leisten können auch wenn es mich immer gestört hatte, dass meine Einrichtung so alt aussah. Doch ich hatte mich damit zurecht gefunden und fand es sogar sehr gemütlich, diese alten weichen Kissen und Stühle.

Kaum war ich einige Meter in mein Heim hineingegangen stürzten die Erinnerungen auf mich ein. Das Sofa, auf dem wir ebenfalls oft gesessen hatten, der Esstisch, auf dem ich so oft das Essen für uns serviert hatte und der Flur, in dem wir und einmal gestritten hatten und nachdem er wutschnaubend auf dem Zimmer disappariert war. Ja, wir hatten unsere Höhen und Tiefen gehabt. Hatten und geliebt und gestritten. Hatten und geküsst und geschlagen. Hatten gelacht und geweint. Wobei das Letztere wohl eher nur ich getan hatte. Er hatte so viel ich weiß nie geweint. Oft hatte ich überlegt ob er es überhaupt konnte.

Er war so ein stolzer junger Mann gewesen, als ich ihn vor zwei Jahren verlassen hatte. Damals lag unser Abschluss an der Hogwarts schule etwa ein Jahr zurück. Im letzten Jahr auf der Schule hatten wir zueinander gefunden. Uns kennen und lieben gelernt, obwohl es nicht immer einfach gewesen war mit ihm. Wir hatten beide unsere Fehler und in einer gewissen Weise, waren wir uns jedoch auch ähnlich. Stolz, stur, ehrgeizig und höflich. Am Anfang unserer Beziehung hatten wir uns, vor allem aber er, Sticheleien über unsere Liebe anhören müssen. Slytherin und Griffindor? Doch er hatte sich nicht verunsichern lassen, was ich damals sehr beeindruckend fand.

Wir waren knapp zwei Jahre glücklich gewesen, bis sich mein Traum, der im sechsten Schuljahr entstanden war, verwirklichte. Ich bekam eine Ausbildung als Aurorin angeboten. Ich war unglaublich glücklich gewesen, doch als ich den Brief weiter durchgelesen hatte wurde mein Glück zusammengeschmolzen. Ich konnte an der Ausbildung nur teilnehmen, wenn ich für zwei Jahre nach Frankreich reiste. Ich hatte damals lange überlegt und wäre wohl dageblieben und hätte darauf verzichtet, wenn er mich nicht doch noch davon überzeugt hätte, dass es meine Chance sei. Er hatte mich verstanden. Auroren-Ausbildungs-Stellen waren selten und schwer zu erreichen. Er war stolz auf mich gewesen.

Ich sah sein blasses Gesicht vor mir. Die grauen Augen sahen mich an. Kalt und unberechenbar, doch ich liebte diese Augen. Denn ich wusste, dass sie auch Freude und Liebe zeigen konnten. Nachdem er mich überredet hatte, diese Chance zu ergreifen, hatte ich widerwillig meine Koffer gepackt und war nach Frankreich geflogen. Die Ausbildung war schwer und anstrengend gewesen, doch nun war ich eine Aurorin und konnte hier in London anfangen zu arbeiten.

Die Sehnsucht nach ihm umfing mich wie Wasser und drückte auf mich ein. Ich musste ihn sehen. All die Monate hatten wir nur Briefe geschrieben. Ich ließ meine Koffer mitten im Raum stehen und rannte auf die Straße. Kurz darauf befand ich mich in der Winkelgasse und drängte mich durch die Menschenmassen. Ich bog irgendwann rechts ab. Ich konnte den Weg auswendig und blind. So oft war ich ihn gegangen. Manchmal fröhlich schlendern, manchmal sehnsüchtig rennend. Ich lief und lief und verfluchte es, dass wir soweit auseinander wohnten. Ich wollte ihn sehen. Ich musste ihn sehen. Unbedingt! Er war meine Familie.

Ich liebte ihn.

Endlich konnte ich das große Haus erkennen und wurde langsamer. Vielleicht war er gar nicht zu Hause. Vielleicht… Ein schrecklich erdrückender Gedanke kam in mir auf. Vielleicht lieber er mich nicht mehr? Er war schon früher ein Frauenheld gewesen und für mich war es immer ein Wunder gewesen, dass er mir immer treu geblieben war. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso sollte er jetzt damit anfangen untreu zu werden? Nur weil ich zwei Jahre weg war? Doch, zwei Jahre waren eine lange, sehr lange, Zeit , widersprach ich mir selbst.

Dann stand ich vor der Stahltür, die mir immer einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Das Haus sah nicht besonders einladend auf. Grauer, alter Stein. Verschmutzte Fenster. Eine Stahltür wie im Gefängnis. Ein verwahrloster Garten. Was war passiert? Früher hatte es hier immer sehr sauber und ordentlich ausgesehen, doch nun sah es so aus, als hätte hier lange niemand mehr gelebt. War er etwa ausgezogen? Ohne es mir zu sagen?

Ich schluckte und klopfte dann laut gegen die Tür.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich stell dann auch gleich mal mein zweites chapter on...

hoffe es gefällt euch!

* * *

**2**

Es dauerte lange bis sich endlich die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete. Ich lugte hinein und hoffte IHN dahinter zu erkennen, doch ich sah nur ein kleines Wesen. Etwa so groß, wie ein vier-jähriges Kind. Ich war nicht überrascht das kleine Wesen vor mir zu haben, doch ich war enttäuscht, dass nicht er geöffnet hatte. Hauselfen waren normal in seiner Familien, anders als bei mir. Ich hatte sie das erste Mal in Hogwarts kennen gelernt und Mitleid mit ihnen gehabt und dann hatte er ebenfalls welche besessen, doch mittlerweile hatte ich eingesehen, dass die meisten Hauselfen es besser hatten, wenn sie bei einem Zauberer arbeiteten, als wenn sie frei waren. Die Hauselfe sah mich aus ihren riesigen runden Augen an.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss?", quiekte die Elfe.

„Ich möchte Draco sehen.", sagte ich. Die Elfe antwortete wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Er ist gerade nicht zu sprechen. Er hat zu tun.", ihre Stimme wurde laut und noch höher. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber du musst mich doch erkennen, Dolly. Ich bin Hermine! Draco hatte immer Zeit für mich. Immer! Auch diesmal. Ganz sicher." Ich merkte, wie ich leicht hysterisch wurde und hielt mich zurück.

„Nein, nein. Master Malfoy hat diesmal sehr dringende Sachen zu erledigen. Er wird sich sicher bei ihnen melden, Miss.", quiekte Dolly und strich sich schnell über ihr Hemd, dass gar nicht all zu dreckig aussah.

„Dolly. Versteh doch. Ich war zwei Jahre weg. Er will mich bestimmt sehen. Glaub mir." Ein Hauch von Panik stieg in mir auf. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Nein. Ich wollte nicht daran glauben. Er wollte mich ganz sicher sehen. Schließlich liebte er mich doch genauso wie ich ihn. Oder?

Die Elfe schüttelte den Kopf und schon war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Wollte er mich nicht sehen oder hatte er wirklich etwas sehr Wichtiges zu tun? Doch, was konnte wichtiger sein, als seine große Liebe nach zwei Jahren endlich wieder zu sehen? Für mich war die Antwort klar. Nichts!

Doch vielleicht liebte er mich tatsächlich nicht mehr. Es tat mir weh, nur daran zu denken. Nur zu denken, er liebe mich nicht mehr, war unerträglich, deshalb schob ich den Gedanken beiseite und überlegte weiter.

Während ich mich umdrehte und den wilden Garten durchquerte, merkte ich den blonden jungen Mann nicht, der aus einem Fenster traurig zu mir hinab sah. Erst als ich am Tor, das den Garten umgrenzte ankam, sah ich mich noch einmal um und konnte gerade noch eine Bewegung im dritten Stock wahrnehmen. Dort musste er gerade gestanden haben. Ich war verwirrt. Wenn er so beschäftigt war, wieso konnte er dann am Fenster stehen und mich beobachten, mich aber nicht empfangen und begrüßen.

Das gab keinen Sinn. Aber vielleicht war er es auch gar nicht gewesen.

Mit großen Zweifeln ging ich zu meiner Wohnung zurück und schloss die Tür auf. Abwesend mit den Gedanken, zerrte ich die Koffer die Treppe hinauf und packte sie aus. Was war los mit ihm? Ich verstand es nicht. Bisher hatte ich immer gewusst und verstanden was er tat, doch dieses Mal hatte ich keine Ahnung was das sollte. Nur eine Überlegung kam mir sinnvoll vor. Er liebte mich nicht mehr! Hatte mich vielleicht noch nie wirklich geliebt. Dieser Gedanke schlug ein, wie eine Bombe. Ich zuckte zusammen. Alles in mir drehte sich. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass er mich noch nie geliebt hatte. Er hätte das alles nicht einfach so spielen können. Hätte nicht einfach so mit mir spielen können. Er war noch nie leicht durchschaubar gewesen, doch so etwas hätte nicht einmal er, der früher immer alle schikaniert und ausgelacht hatte, gemacht. Ich kannte ihn. Habe gedacht ich würde ihn kennen, doch anscheinend hatte ich mich geirrt. Hatte er wirklich mit meinen Gefühlen spielen können? Einfach so? Ich schluchzte.

„Nein.", keuchte ich. „Nein, nein, nein."

Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an die Hoffnung, dass er wirklich etwas zu tun hatte. Klammerte mich an die Hoffnung, dass er mich noch immer liebte. Nach all der Zeit. Ich versuchte mir alles zu erklären. Die Liebe die er mir in der Hogwarts-zeit und danach entgegengebracht hatte, die tausend liebevollen Briefe, der er mir geschrieben hatte, die zarten Küsse und so viel mehr und nun das.

Diese Ablehnung!

Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Ich merkte, dass sich meine Gedanken immer wieder im Zweifel an unserer Liebe verliefen.

Bestimmt lag ein Missverständnis vor. Bestimmt hatte Dolly nicht genau erkannt, wer ich war und gemeint, dass sie mich nicht zu ihm lassen dürfe. Doch, wieso hatte er dann aus dem Fenster zu mir hinunter geschaut. Ich ärgerte über mich selbst. Wieso ließ ich es zu, dass ich mir solche Zweifel machte? Das würde mich nur noch tiefer in Verzweiflung stürzen. Ich verdrängte diese Gedanken. Ein Missverständnis! So musste es gewesen sein. Morgen würde ich ein zweites Mal zu ihm gehen und mit ihm sprechen wollen. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ungeduldig ein. Ich wollte ihn endlich wieder sehen. Meine Liebe. Den Mann, den ich liebte und immer lieben würde.

Ich hatte eine unruhige Nacht in meinem neuen alten Bett. Wenn man zwei Jahre lang in einem anderen Bett in einer anderen Umgebung schläft und lebt dauert es seine Zeit sich wieder einzufinden und an einander zu gewöhnen. Natürlich verbanden meine Gedanken auch diese Erkenntnis sofort mit Draco. Vielleicht musste er sich auch erst wieder an mich gewöhnen nach der Zeit der Trennung. Doch der Gedanke erschien mir so absurd, dass ich ihn gleich wieder verwarf. Ich hämmerte mir ein, nicht mehr über irgendwelche Möglichkeiten nach zudenken. Ich wollte es nicht.

Ich frühstückte in Ruhe, obwohl ich unbedingt wieder zu ihm wollte. Naja, das Wort wieder passte nicht wirklich in den Satz hinein. Ich wollte es noch einmal versuchen. Schließlich musste er sich irgendwann zeigen. Doch mein Stolz hielt mich davon ab, so schnell wie möglich zu ihm zu gehen, denn das würde so aussehen, als ob ich abhängig wäre von ihm. Und das wollte ich nicht! Aber ja, ich war es! Ich konnte nicht ohne ihn leben. Wollte es auch gar nicht. Für mich stand fest, dass ich mein Leben mit ihm verbringen wollte und mit niemandem sonst. Als die Uhr endlich Mittag anzeigte ging ich auf die Straße und schlenderte los, während alles sich in mir aufbäumte und verlangte schneller zu gehen. Ich widerstand der Versuchung loszurennen. Wieso? Das wusste ich selbst nicht so genau.

Nach scheinbar endlos langer Zeit stand ich wieder vor der Stahltür und klopfte an. Wieder dauerte es lange bis geöffnet wurde. Wieder öffnete Dolly.

„Miss. Oh nein, Miss. Sie müssen gehen.", quiekte das Wesen hilflos.

„Nein Dolly. Diesmal werde ich nicht gehen. Ich will mit Draco reden.", protestierte ich scharf.

„Glauben die mir Miss. Es ist besser sie würden gehen.", sie klang ängstlich und schaute sich erschrocken um.

„Wieso denn? Ist Draco in Gefahr? Lass mich zu ihm!"

„Nein. Sie sind in Gefahr, wenn sie zu ihm gehen. Gehen sie fort."

„Dolly!" Zorn stieg in mir auf. Was sollte das alles? Ich wollte endlich zu ihm. „Was ist hier los? Liebt er mich nicht mehr? Oder wieso will er mich nicht sehen?"

„Nein, glauben sie das nicht!", rief Dolly verwirrt und schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Aber sie müssen wirklich gehen, Miss."

Damit wurde die Tür zugeschlagen und ich hörte, wie sie verriegelt wurde. Meine stolze selbstbewusste Haltung sackte zusammen und ich ließ mich auf die Stufen vor der Tür fallen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit kamen mir die Tränen.

Wieso wollte er mich nicht sehen?

Für mich gab es in diesem Moment nur eine Möglichkeit. Eine an die ich schon so oft gedacht und immer wieder verworfen hatte. Und auch jetzt fiel es mir schwer daran zu glauben, aber nur das passte zusammen!

Er liebte mich tatsächlich nicht mehr.

Ich dachte an nichts anderes mehr. Ich war leer. Eine leere Hülle. Die Liebe, die mich sonst immer aufgefüllt hatte, war verschwunden. Hatte sich fast ganz in Luft aufgelöst. Doch ich merkte, dass noch ein klitzekleiner Funken Hoffnung geblieben war, aber ich glaubte nicht an ihn. Es war vorbei! Die Tränen rannen mir über meine Wangen und ich machte mir nichts die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. Sie tropften auf den kahlen grauen Stein der Treppe und bald vermischten sie sich mit dem Regen, der vom Himmel fiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**_hiiiiiii_**_ leute!_

_naa? ich hätte eigentlich mehr reviews erwaretet ))_

_danke auf jeden fall Jo-Yo für dein erstes Review und ich hoffe du bleibst wirklich dabei..._

_ich bitte alle andere, mir wirklich mal ein kleines review dazulassen...denn wenns niemanden interessiert, kann ich die story auch wieder rausnehmen..._

_also trotzdem viel spaß dabei!_**  
**

* * *

**3**

Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie ich nach Hause gekommen war. Ich erwachte in meinem Bett und erinnerte mich sofort wieder an Draco und an Dollys Worte. Ich wäre in Gefahr, wenn ich zu ihm gehen würde?

Das…ach was.

Was sollte das heißen?

Nur unlogisches Gerede eines Hauselfen oder tatsächlich die Wahrheit? Ich sollte nicht glauben, dass er mich nicht mehr liebte. Wenn sie Recht hatte, dann liebte er mich doch noch, aber wieso zeigte er sich mir dann nicht? Das ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Ohne diesen einen Satz von Dolly würde alles zusammen passen mit der Begründung, dass er mich nicht mehr liebte. Doch dieser Satz von ihr warf alles wieder durcheinander. Was sollte ich damit anfangen? Ich würde noch an diesen Fragen verzweifeln, wenn es so weiter ging. Wieso tat er mir das an? Er musste doch wissen, wie weh er mir damit tat.

Ich schluchzte und meine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. Was sollte ich tun?

Den halben Tag lang lag ich im Bett und rührte mich kaum. Natürlich konnte ich an nichts anderes denken. Immer, wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich sein Gesicht vor mir. Er sah mich traurig und verzweifelt an und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine grauen Augen ließen mich darin versinken. Ich vertiefte mich in ihnen und konnte beinahe seine Hand spüren, wie sie über mein Haar strich.

Als keine Tränen mehr flossen, verwandelte sich meine Trauer in Wut. Wut auf ihn. Wut auf ihn, weil er so feige war, es mir nicht selbst zu sagen, dass er mich nicht sehen wollte. Er schickte Dolly es mir mitzuteilen. Ich hätte ihn nie für so feige gehalten. Ich schluchzte. Ich würde nicht nachgeben. Ich wollte seine Erklärung. Ich wollte, dass ER mir es sagte. Ich musste noch einmal zu ihm. Es war mir egal, wie er es mir sagen würde. Ich wollte es nur von ihm selbst hören. Ich stampfte auf dem Haus und blinzelte, als ich in die Sonne trat. Es war warm und ich schritt durch die ausnahmsweise leere Winkelgasse wieder zu seinem Haus. Wieder die Stufen hinaus. Als Dolly dieses mal öffnete schüttelte die verzweifelt den Kopf. Ich ließ sie erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Sei ruhig Dolly.", zischte ich zornig. „Lass mich rein."

„Miss, sie verstehen nicht…"

„Hör auf! Lass mich endlich rein.", wiederholte ich und als Dolly nicht auf die Seite trat zückte ich meinen Zauberstab.

Ich wollte ihr nicht Angst machen, doch ich wollte mehr als alles andere in dieses Haus. Der Hauself sah mich schockiert an und disapparierte mit einem "Plopp". Ich stapfte zonrig ins Haus und stellte mich mit dem Gesicht in Richtung der Steintreppe in die Eingangshalle.

„Draco Malfoy.", rief ich laut und deutlich. Ich wusste, dass er mich hörte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn Dolly schon benachrichtigt.

„Zeig dich endlich. Ich war zwei Jahre weg, Draco. Okay, ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass du mich nicht sehen willst. Zwei Jahre sind eine lange Zeit und es kann sein, dass du eine Andere gefunden hast und mich nicht mehr liebst. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise kann ich das auch verstehen, doch nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du so feige bist. Zu feige bist, es mir nicht selbst zu sagen. Du hast Dolly vorgeschickt mich abzuwimmeln. Ich weiß es. Aber ich will, dass du es mir selbst sagst. Zeig dich endlich, Malfoy. Und versteck dich nicht wie ein feiges Kind. Komm endlich und…"

Seine Gestalt am oberen Treppenabsatz ließ mich verstummen. Er sah nicht genauso aus, wie damals. Er sah mitgenommen und müde aus, doch seine Ausstrahlung war noch immer die gleiche. Kalt und wunderschön! Ich musste verrückt sein, doch ich fühlte mich immer noch zu ihm hingezogen. Ich fühlte mich wohl und die Liebe kehrte wieder in mich zurück. Ich fühlte mich wieder stärker und hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt. Aber ich hatte nicht vergessen, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen wollte und dass er mich so verletzt hatte. Stolz und langsam schritt der die Stufen hinab. Nie wandte er die Augen von meinen ab und ich hielt seinem steinharten Blick stand. Ich wollte seine Antwort. Etwa drei Meter vor mir blieb er stehen.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", flüsterte er. _Oh Gott, ist es schön seine Stimme zu hören,_ dachte ich. _Wie ich sie vermisst hatte. Wie ich ihn vermisst hatte._ Ich seufzte innerlich.

„Was soll ich glauben?", schnappte ich. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich wütend war. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein?

„Dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe?" Ich verstand ihn fast nicht, so leise sprach er.

„So sieht es ja wohl aus. Wieso solltest du mich sonst nicht sehen wollen?", ich wurde leiser.

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage. Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich nicht mehr lieben, Hermine?" Mein Name aus seinem Mund.

Ich hätte fast den Blickkontakt abgebrochen, so schön war es meinen Namen von ihm zu hören. Doch seine Frage verwirrte mich. Was sollte das? Spielte er mit mir? Was sollte ich antworten? Ich konnte nicht den Kopf schütteln, schließlich war ich sauer auf ihn und irgendwie glaubte ich ja daran, dass er mich nicht mehr liebte. Deshalb war ich schließlich hier. Doch nicken konnte ich auch nicht, denn ich hatte immer noch ein wenig Hoffnung in mir. Ich schwieg. Er stand vor mir wie eine wunderschöne Statue aus Stein. Er sah mich an und seine Augen versprühten etwas, das ich im Moment nicht zuordnen konnte. War es Mitleid, Verzweiflung, Ironie oder doch Zuneigung?

„Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte ich so leise es ging, doch er hörte es. Ich hatte den Blickkontakt abgebrochen und zu Boden geschaut. Es missfiel mir, dass ich ihm doch gerade ausgeliefert war. Ich hörte wie er tief einatmete und einige Schritte näher trat. Ich sah ihn wieder an. Er stand nur noch ein wenig von mir entfernt. Ich konnte ihn riechen. Seinen herben Duft. Das Verlangen ihn zu berühren stieg ins Unermessliche. Doch auch diesmal war ich stärker. Ich würde nun nicht klein beigeben. Er begann zu sprechen. Leise und sanft.

„Hermine, wie kannst du nur glauben, dass ich jemals aufhören werde dich zu liebe?" ein kurzes Lächeln ließ sein Gesicht erstrahlen, doch er erlosch sofort wieder.

„Was soll das heißen?" Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was er meinte. Es warf all meine Überlegungen durcheinander und jetzt machte es überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr.

„Du warst dich sonst immer so klug. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" Ironie klang aus seine Stimme. _Er spielt mit mir_. Ich war alarmiert.

„Du sollst mich nicht noch mehr verletzen, indem du mir jetzt wieder Hoffnungen machst, Draco." Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Hermine. Bitte, glaub mir. Ich liebe dich. Jetzt und für immer."

Was hatte er gesagt? Das kann nicht sein. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte mehr zu mir als zu ihm: „Das ergibt aber keinen Sinn."

„Hermine. Was ergibt keinen Sinn?", fragte er überrascht. Ich sprang zurück. Jetzt reicht es! Ich ließ mich doch nicht zum Narren halten.

„Bitte setz dich doch." Er deutete auf ein Sofa in einer Ecke der Halle, ging darauf zu und setzte sich.

„Nein, Draco, nein." Mir kamen die Tränen, während ich den Kopf schüttelte. Es war einfach zu viel. Wut und Verzweiflung vermischten sich und ich wusste nicht, ob ich weinen oder schreien sollte. Deshalb tat ich beides.

„Es ist genug, Draco. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will endlich die Wahrheit von dir hören, wieso du mich nicht mehr liebst. Sag es einfach, aber bitte, bitte erzähl mir nicht, dass du mich doch noch liebst. Du hast mir zu sehr wehgetan, als dass ich es glauben könnte. Schau nicht so unschuldig. Du weißt, was ich hören will. Sag es endlich."

Tränen strömten über mein Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Er stand auf und ein Blitz durchzuckte meinen Körper, als er mich umarmte. Ich wehrte mich nicht, doch erwidern tat ich seine Geste auch nicht. Ich hing schlaff in seinen Armen.

„Es tut mir unendlich Leid.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

„Aber das hast du.", nuschelte ich erschöpft. Wieso lag ich in seinen Armen? Ich war doch sauer auf ihn. Ich musste mich von ihm lösen. Doch in dem Moment hatte ich keine Kontrolle über meine Glieder. Ich konnte ihn nicht von mir stoßen. Ich ließ es widerwillig geschehen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so verletzt sein würdest. Aber bitte glaube mir jetzt, dass ich doch noch immer liebe." Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dazu zu schreien oder aus dem Haus zu stürmen. Ich ließ mich von ihm auf das Sofa drücken.

„Hör mir zu, Hermine. Hör mir zu, was ich dir erzähle und danach wirst du mich verstehen und DU wirst diejenige sein, die mich nicht mehr sehen will."

Ich sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Das werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht. Dann nickte ich zu Bestätigung, dass ich ihm zuhören würde. Der kleine Funken Hoffnung in mir hatte sich vergrößert. Er hatte mir heute oft gesagt, dass er mich noch liebte. Das musste doch ein gutes Zeichen sein. Vielleicht…ja vielleicht liebte er mich doch noch. Doch in diesem Moment der Schwäche konnte ich nicht einmal mehr deshalb lächeln. Ich spürte nur, wie ein Feuerwerk in mir explodierte und genoss es, an seine Schulter gelehnt zu sein. Er sah mich an und ich wusste, dass er nun alles erklären würde.  
Dann lauschte ich seiner Geschichte...

* * *

_reeeeeeeeeevieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! ;))_


	4. Chapter 4

soooooo, dann danke ich mal den leuten die meine story gelesen haben und wollen, dass ich weiter schreibe.

**Lilly**: danke schön für den tipp! ist mir noch gar net aufgefallen, dass ich tatsächlich wenig absätze drin hab. ich hoffe so ist es besser, wenn nicht sag bescheid!

**c****hanell**: hehe...danke...wenn du weiter reviews schreibst, nehm ich sie nicht raus :P erpressung naja, danke für dein review!

**Junglia**: danke, dass du dabei bleibst und ich hoffe noch weitere reviews von dir lesen zu können ;)

nunja, mein 4. chapter...kürzer als die anderen, aber wohl das Wichtigste. eigentlich sollte die story nach diesem kapitel enden, aber man hat mich überredet weiter zu schreiben und so verrate ich hier, dass es insgesamt 11 chapters werden...viel spaß noch!!

* * *

**4**

...und lauschte seiner Geschichte:

"Als du damals fort gingst, war ich schon voller Freude auf unser Wiedersehen. Niemals hätte ich davor geglaubt, dass ich Jemanden so sehr lieben und vermissen konnte, doch ich tat es. Es war ca. ein halbes Jahr nach deiner Ankunft in Frankreich, als auf einmal mein Vater vor der Tür stand. Du weiß, dass er ein Todesser ist. Er sagte mir, dass ich ebenfalls in die Dienste Voldemorts treten müsse, um dem Ansehen der Familie Malfoy nichts zu schaden. Ich weigerte mich und dachte dabei nur an dich. An dein Gesicht, wenn du erfahren würdest, dass ich zu einem Todesser geworden war. Ich schickte meinen Vater weg und verfluchte ihn. Er ging auch zornig , doch nur wenige Tage danach begegnete ich Grayback. Der Werwolf an Voldemorts Seite. Du hast sicherlich schon von ihm gehört."

Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Ich hatte schon oft von ihm gehört. Einem der wichtigsten Diener Voldemorts. Er sollte grausam sein und niemandem am Leben lassen. Ich starrte Draco an und sah Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Und ein Funken Angst?

„Er forderte mich auch auf an Voldemorts Seite zu treten, doch ich weigerte mich so sehr, dass er zornig wurde…Er hat mich gebissen, Hermine!" Ich schluckte und wich ohne es zu wollen ein wenig zurück. Ich war geschockt.

„Du…du bist ein Werwolf?" Draco nickte traurig. Ich musterte ihn. Aber er sah doch noch so aus, wie vor zwei Jahren. Nur müder. Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Hermine. Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du nun gehen möchtest. Dann geh nur.", er sah zu Boden.

„Draco!", sagte ich traurig. „Ich möchte noch ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Ich beantworte dir jede."

„Gut.", sagte ich leise. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Es war schwer das neu Erfahrene zu verarbeiten. „Hat Grayback dich gebissen und ist wieder gegangen?"

„Ja so zusagen. Eigentlich hätte er mich töten sollen, doch er hat es nicht getan."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Er fand, dass es eine größere Strafe für mich wäre, wenn ich Werwolf bleiben würde und darunter leiden müsste, dich nie wieder zu sehen, ohne dich in Gefahr zu bringen. Er und ich wissen, dass ich dich nie in Gefahr bringen würde. Ich müsste entweder ohne dich leben oder dich in Gefahr bringen. Ohne dich zu leben ist wohl die schlimmste Strafe für mich. Ich habe gehofft, dass du gehen würdest und mich vergessen würdest, wenn ich so tat, als wollte ich dich nicht sehen. Doch das tatest du nicht. Und nun bist du hier und befindest dich in sehr großer Gefahr." Seine Stimme nahm einen gefährlichen Unterton an. Ich schluckte, doch ich würde jetzt nicht gehen. Lieber würde ich sterben, als von seiner Seite zu weichen.

„Und noch immer liebst du mich?", fragte ich zögerlich.

„Ich werde dich immer lieben." Er strich mir sanft über die Wange. „Aber es geht nicht." Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich will nicht Schuld sein an deinem Tod." Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

Es war dunkel geworden. Der Himmel war bewölkt. Schweigend stellte ich mich neben ihn. Es war eine einfache Geste und doch zeigte sie ihm, dass ich bei ihm bleiben würde. Seine Arme waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt und er starrte aus dem Fenster. Zu gerne hätte ich ihn umarmt, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, wie er regieren würde.

„Du solltest wirklich gehen!", flüsterte er ohne mich anzusehen.

„Ich sollte, aber ich tue es nicht. Ich bleibe!" Eine Weile standen wir schweigend nebeneinander, bis er meine Hand langsam und zärtlich ergriff. Immer darauf bedacht, dass ich sie wegziehen würde, doch ich tat es nicht.

„Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, aber du bist zu leichtfertig. Ich bin ein Monster! Ich kann mit einem Biss Menschen töten oder ebenfalls in Monster verwandeln. Ich bin gefährlich. Geh!", meinte er.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Draco Malfoy. Ich bleibe bei dir. Und wenn du mich beißt, bin ich eben auch so wie du und kann ohne Gefahr bei dir bleiben. Hauptsache ich bin bei dir."

Er seufzte

„Oder du bist tot, wenn ich dich beiße und dann sind wir nicht zusammen. Du bist zu leichtfertig. Das hier ist gefährlich du solltest nicht so einfach darüber reden."

„Also gibt es für mich die Möglichkeit, zu gehen und dich nie mehr wieder zu sehen oder hier bei dir zu bleiben und es darauf ankommen zu lassen." Ich machte eine Pause. „Ich entscheide mich dafür, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Ich möchte lieber sterben, als nicht bei dir zu sein. Glaub mir."

Ich wusste, dass ich ziemlich viel aufs Spiel setzte, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich ging ein Risiko ein, was mir vielleicht irgendwann mein Leben kosten würde, doch lieber würde ich so sterben, als ihn vor meinem Tod nicht gesehen zu haben.  
Ich sah ihn an und erschrak. Seine Augen glänzten feucht und eine einzelne Träne trat aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Doch er wischte sie sich sofort wieder weg. Ich hatte ihn noch nie weinen sehen.

„Wieso?", fragte er leise. „Ich bin ein Monster!"

„Auch Monster kann man lieben.", flüsterte ich ganz leise und vorsichtig.

Wir lächelten. Es wird alles gut., dachte ich und war mir dabei so sicher, wie schon lang nicht mehr.

Dann beugte er sich zu mir und unsere Lippen fanden sich zu einem Kuss der Erleichterung und Freude uns endlich wieder zuhaben.

* * *

danke schön, für die aufmerksamkeit :P

wär seeeeeeeeeehr nett, wenn ihr reviews dalasst


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**soooooo...**

das hier war ja am anfang nicht geplant. das ist auch das kürzeste kapitel...einfach um zu zeigen, dass sie nun glücklich sind...eigentlich könnte man das, als EPILOG bezeichnen, wenn es das ende wäre, aber das ist es ja nicht! also lest schön fleißig!

**danke chanell**, die mir als einzige zum vierten kapitel geschrieben hat! für "drakylein" ist es ein sehr großes problem. ein werwolf ist doch eigentlich ein monster. er könnte menschen ganz easy töten. ist doch klar, dass man das als monster bezeichnen kann...

viel spaß und hinterlasst mal wieder n review. ich seh nämlich, dass sie story ziemlich oft angeklickt wird, aber kein review hinterlassen wird...schade! (

* * *

**5**

Ungefähr ein Monat war vergangen, seitdem wir wieder vereint waren. Wir genossen die Zeit zusammen, auch wenn Draco ab und zu wieder damit anfing, dass er gefährlich war und, dass ich doch lieber gehen sollte. Aber ich blieb Tag und Nacht bei ihm. Ich hatte meine Sachen aus meinem Haus hergezaubert und war ohne seine Zustimmung bei ihm eingezogen. Jeden Abend saßen wir auf der Veranda und sahen in den Mond. Wenn es nämlich Vollmond war, dann verwandelte er sich in das, was er war. In einen Werwolf!

Ich hatte es noch nicht erlebt, doch ich wusste, dass ich es bald erfahren würde. Den ganzen Tag war er angespannt gewesen. An diesem Tag hatte er mehr denn je darauf bestanden, dass ich gehen sollte, doch ich hatte ihm nicht gehorcht. Ich blieb! Würde immer bleiben. Bei ihm.

Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, wurde ich doch nervös. Er hatte sich in ein abgelegenes Zimmer zurückgezogen. Ich saß im Wohnzimmer und hatte ein Buch in den Händen. Ich konnte nicht lesen. Dazu war ich zu aufgeregt und hatte doch ein wenig Angst. Zwar hatte ich keine Angst vor dem Tod, doch ich wollte noch lange glücklich mit ihm sein. Das Zimmer wurde dunkler und ich angespannter. Irgendwann hörte ich nicht weit von meinem Zimmer entfernt Gebrüll. Tief und dunkel. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Ich hörte wie Glas zersplitterte und etwas Schweres umfiel. Ich schluckte. War er das? Dann hörte ich Schritte. Nicht die eines Menschen, sondern eines vierbeinigen Tieres. Er war es! Mein Draco in Werwolf-Gestalt. Ich atmete tief durch und starrte auf die Tür.

_Er wird mich nicht beißen. Auch als Werwolf muss er sich erinnern, dass er mich liebt._

Die Tür ging auf und graue fiese Augen sahen mich an. Ein übergroßer hässlicher grauer Hund stand vor mir. An seinen Pfoten waren lange Krallen und aus seiner großen Schnauze ragten spitze Zähne. Seine Ohren zuckten aufgeregt und seine Nackenhaare waren augestellt. Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. Langsam und knurrend kam er auf mich zu.

„Draco!" er sah mich an, aber er blieb nicht stehen.

Unaufhaltsam kam er auf mich zu. Schwer atmend, Ein grässlicher Gestank stieg in meine Nase. Kurz bevor er mich berührt hätte hielt er an und schnupperte. Dann musterte er mich geringschätzig. Wenn ich nur seine Augen betrachtete, dann erkannte ich Draco. Meinen Draco! In diesem Monster steckte der Mensch, den ich so sehr liebte.  
Du wirst mich nicht töten, dachte ich mir, obwohl ich die Mordeslust in seinen Augen erkannte. Ich dachte es, obwohl ich mir gar nicht so sicher dabei war. Seine zunge leckte über seine Lippen. Dann sprang er ab und auf mich zu. Der Sessel fiel um und ich schrie auf. Ich war an die Wand gedrückt und starrte den Werwolf an. Gebückt kam er auch mich zu. Zum Sprung bereit.

„DU würdest mich nie töten, Draco.", sagte ich entschlossen. Der Wolf hielt inne. „Draco, du weißt wer ich bin. Du liebst mich und ich liebe dich."

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass der Draco, der in diesem Wesen steckte, diesen Wolf besiegen konnte. Und das tat er. Der Werwolf jaulte auf und schoss aus dem Zimmer. Ich atmete aus und lies mich zu Boden sinken.

Als die Morgendämmerung anbrach, stand ich auf und machte mich auf die Suche nach Draco. Ich hatte natürlich kein Auge zugemacht. Ich war auf keinen Fall sauer oder enttäuscht von ihm. Ich war schließlich selbst Schuld daran, dass ich mich in Gefahr begab. Doch nun wusste ich, dass ich nur Draco direkt ansprechen musste. Ich fand Draco im Keller. Er saß wir ein Häufchen Elend in der Ecke. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm. Es musste schwer sein ein Monster zu sein.

„Ich hätte dich beinahe umgebracht.", meinte er besorgt und schuldbewusst, aber ich hörte kein Anzeichen von Schwäche heraus.

„Aber nur fast."

„Es ist einfach zu gefährlich."

„Nein. Ich bin doch selbst Schuld daran. Bitte. Schließlich hast du mich nicht gebissen. Es ist alles gut! Wenn das nur eine Nacht im Monat ist, dann werden wir das überstehen. Glaubst du nicht auch?"

Er küsste mich.

„Du bist wunderbar, Hermine. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Aber…"

„Nicht "aber", Draco. Bitte sei ruhig... und lass mich entscheiden, was ich tue."

Kurz war Stille.

„Ich muss dich wirklich lieben, wenn ich dich nicht angreifen kann. In meinem Inneren hat sich so dermaßen etwas dagegen gesträubt und als du dann auch noch zu mir gesprochen hast konnte ich nicht anders, als wegrennen."

Ich lächelte und dann gingen wir Hand in Hand wieder nach oben und begannen unser gemeinsames Leben.


	6. Chapter 6

_hiii leute!_

_danke den reviewern!...ich freu mich über jedes einzelne..._

_so, also hier ist das sechste chapter...wie gesagt, eigentlich sollte meine geschichte ja nur fünf kapitel haben, aber ich hab weiter geschrieben und deshalb ist das sozusagen ein zweiter Teil und um nochmal zu zeigen, wie schön das Leben der beiden nun ist... und aus dracos Sicht geschrieben...hehe...hoffe es gefällt euch!!_

_grüüüüße_

* * *

**ZWEITER TEIL**

**6**

Unser Leben war schön, doch es war auch von Ängsten und Gefahren geprägt. Jeden Monat überwältigte mich die Angst. Ich hatte Angst sie zu beißen. Angst sie auch in so ein grässliches Monster wie mich zu verwandeln. Oder noch Schlimmer, sie zu töten! Ich könnte nicht mit der Gewissheit leben, sie getötet zu haben. Sie, die mir zeigte zu lieben. Zeigte, was Liebe bedeutet! Sie, die mir alles bedeutete im Leben. Sie, die ich so sehr liebte, wie ich niemals gedacht hatte, jemanden lieben zu können.  
Hermine!

Aus Hass war unendliche Liebe geworden.

Sie war bei mir eingezogen. So oft ich ihr auch sagte, sie solle gehen, sie tat es nicht. Sie blieb bei mir. Und ich wusste, dass ich sie brauchte. Mehr wie die Luft zum atmen. Ohne sie wäre schon nicht mehr hier. Ich wusste es und sie wusste es.

Schon fünf Mal hatte ich mich in das verwandelt, was ich war. Ein Werwolf. Immer an Vollmond brach es aus mir heraus und ich konnte es nicht davon abhalten. Es war merkwürdig keinen Einfluss aus seinen Körper zu haben. Ich trug eine gespaltene Seele in mir. Die eine Hälfte war der Draco Malfoy, der mit seiner Liebe zusammen wohnte und sie nie verletzen würde, doch die andere Hälfte war der grausame Werwolf, der einmal im Monat zum Vorschein kam und sich am liebsten auf alles stürzen würde, was sich bewegt. Ich hatte immer Probleme die eine Hälfte zu überwältigen. Es forderte meine ganze Überzeugung an Liebe. Wenn ich nicht aus ganzem Herzen lieben würde, dann hätte ich wohl keine Chance den Werwolf in mir zu bändigen. Ich würde das tun, was er wollte, als wäre er mein Herr in meinem Körper.

Zum Glück war sie an meiner Seite.

Ich saß in einem schwarzen Ledersessel in meinem Arbeitszimmer im zweiten Stock, sah aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Über sie, über mich, über den Werwolf und über unsere Zukunft. Konnten wir wirklich so schön leben? So, ohne größere Probleme? Ich konnte es nicht glauben.  
Meine Grübeleien wurden von einem zaghaften Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Ich wusste schon, bevor sich die Tür öffnete, wer gleich in mein Zimmer treten würde. Ich lächelte.

„Hermine.", begrüßte ich sie leise.

Es war noch früh am Morgen und sie sah müde aus. Schon um fünf Uhr war ich aufgestanden, hatte gegessen und mich zum Nachdenken zurückgezogen. Nun stand sie verschlafen vor mir. Wunderschön mit ihrer braunen lockigen Mähne und ihrem weißen Nachtkleid. Sie lächelte mich an und tapste barfuss zu mir herüber. Sie setzte sich auf die Tischkante meines Schreibtisches.

„Draco.", flüsterte sie und gab mir einen leichten Kuss.

„Wieso bist du nicht im Bett geblieben? Es ist gerade mal sieben!"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich ohne dich an meiner Seite nicht mehr einschlafen kann." Ich Lächeln war unwiderstehlich.

„Dann solltest du aber etwas essen."

„Wenn du mitkommst."

Ich schmunzelte und nickte. Leichtfüßig stand ich auf, hielt ihr meine Hand hin und ging mit ihr nach unten. Auf dem Weg nach unten rief ich einem Hauselfen meinen Wunsch zu und er eilte in die Küche zurück. Wir mussten nur kurz warten, bis das Essen auf dem großen Tisch stand. Hermine griff zu und fing an zu essen. Ich musste grinsen. Sie war morgens immer so gierig. Sie schlang alles Mögliche in sich hinein. Es passte nicht zu ihrem Aussehen so viel zu essen.

Sie war so dünn und auf Fremde musste sie einen zerbrechlichen Eindruck machen. Doch ich wusste sehr genau, dass es diese junge Frau faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte. Nicht umsonst war sie nach Gryffindor in ihrer Schulzeit gekommen. Hinter ihrer sanften mädchenhaften Maske versteckte sich eine mutige tapfere und schlaue Frau. Ich hätte sie ewig weiter anschauen können. Ihre sanften Züge anstarren und ihre weichen Bewegungen bewundern können.

„Draco sieh mich nicht so an. Du weißt, dass ich nicht gerne beim Essen beobachtet werden." Meinte sie und sah mich gespielt sauer an.

Ich liebte es, wenn sich ihrer Gesichtszüge verkrampften und sie kurz davor war loszulachen.

Sie fing an zu lachen.

Sie war so fröhlich und unbefangen. Ich schmunzelte. Dann sah ich woanders hin und sah sie nur an, wenn sie erzählte, was sie geträumt hatte oder wie sie geschlafen hatte. Es fiel mir schwer sie nicht zu beobachten.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatte, zog sie sich an und wir gingen in den großen Garten. Es war noch frisch und sie drängte sich an mich und ich legte einen Arm um sie, als wir uns auf eine Bank setzten und die Zweisamkeit genossen. Wir redeten nicht viel. Wir redeten eh wenig. Meist verstanden wir uns auch ohne Worte. Während sie gerne erzählte, redete ich nicht all zu viel. Vor allem in den letzten Monaten, seitdem ich ein Werwolf war, hatte ich mich mehr und mehr zurückgezogen und war nachdenklicher geworden.

„Was bedrückt dich, Draco?", fragte sie leise. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie es merken würde.

„Ich frage mich in letzter Zeit oft, ob wir es geschafft haben und nun ohne Gefahren glücklich weiterleben können.", erklärte ich kurz. Ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht hätte rausreden können. Sie war stur und hätte mich so lange gelöchert, bis ich es endlich gesagt hatte. Also sagte ich es lieber sofort.

„Draco. Wieso kannst du dein Glück nicht einfach akzeptieren und dein Leben genießen? Ich denke wir haben es geschafft. Grayback wollte dich für immer unglücklich sehen, doch das ist ihm nicht gelungen. Er wird nicht noch einmal versuchen uns zu trennen. Selbst er sollte verstehen können, dass es nicht geht. Draco, bitte. Denk nicht mehr an so etwas."

Sie hatte Recht. Vielleicht hatte Grayback wirklich aufgegeben. Vielleicht hatte auch ER endlich begriffen, dass die Liebe zwischen uns zu groß war, um uns zu trennen. Ich seufzte, nickte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie war so ein wundervoller Mensch. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich an etwas Anderes denken.

„Lass und reingehen. Ja?", fragte ich nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Sie stand auf.

„Es ist kalt draußen.", meinte sie und lief los. Ich folgte ihr.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

sooooooo leute...jetzt macht schon! muss ich euch jedes mal anflehen, damit ihr mir reviews macht? es ist vllt nervig, aber ich bitte euch darum... ich freue mich immer sehr, wenn es neue reviews gibt...BITTE! 

aber vllt ist dieses Kapitel auch am besten geeignet, um reviews zu schreiben...ich warte auf eure reaktionen...

gruß

* * *

**7**

Wieder saß ich in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Die Ordner, in denen ich nach einem Formular suchte, waren auf meinem Tisch ausgebreitet. Es herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Seit Stunden arbeitete ich. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich kaum gearbeitet. Eher war ich meinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Doch nun musste ich alles nachholen. Ich war gestresst und genervt und wollte nicht gestört werden. Auch Hermine wollte ich ausnahmsweise nicht sehen. Doch sie hatte an diesem Tag auch noch nicht einmal versucht in mein Zimmer zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie, dass ich ab und zu eben doch mal etwas für die Arbeit tun sollte und meine Ruhe haben wollte.

Ich lenkte meine Gedanken wieder auf die Papiere vor mir und begann sie zu überfliegen. Dann setzte sich meine Unterschrift darunter und legte es beiseite.

Ein Rauschen ließ mich zusammenzucken und aufschauen. Vor meinem Kamin im Zimmer stand meine Mutter und klopfte sich hektisch die Kleidung ab. Im Kamin züngelten noch einen Augeblick die grünen Flammen dann erloschen sie und es sah aus, als wäre meine Mutter aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

„Mutter ich bin beschäftigt!", sagte ich genervt.

„Draco. Hast du jegliches Benehmen verlernt, seitdem du nicht mehr zu Hause wohnst? Bei mir und deinem Vater?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen gehetzten Ton.

Ich wusste, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, doch natürlich war sie es gewohnt gut behandelt zu werden und vor allem von ihrem Sohn wünschte sie sich Manieren.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mutter, aber im Moment kann ich nicht höflich, fröhlich oder sonst was sein. Ich bin beschäftigt!"

Sie sah mich aus ihren schmalen Augen an und trat näher.

„Nun gut, Draco Malfoy. Ich werde dieses Mal darüber hinweg sehen, aber nur weil ich etwas viel Wichtigeres mir dir zu besprechen habe."

„Was von redest du?" Nun war mein Interesse doch geweckt. Sie würde nicht kommen, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre. Es war nur die Frage, ob es für sie wichtig oder wür mich. Was für sie wichtig erschien, war nicht immer gleich wichtig für mich.

„Es geht um dich und Hermine…" sie kam nicht weiter.

_Was bildet sich meine Mutter eigentlich ein?_

Jetzt fing sie schon in meinem Haus wieder damit an, dass Hermine und ich nicht zusammen sein konnten, weil es meiner Karriere und meinem Ruf schadete. Wusste meine Mutter denn nicht, dass meine Karriere mir völlig egal war?

„Mutter! Lass dieses Thema endlich. Ja? Ich will nicht mehr mit dir darüber streiten. Ich werde Hermine nicht verlassen. Mein Ruf und mein Job sind mir völlig egal. Ich will doch nur mit ihr zusammen leben. Versteh es doch endlich." Empörung sprach aus meiner Stimme. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass meine Mutter das Thema endlich fallen lassen hatte.

Meine Mutter stand ruhig vor mir. Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als ich sie so anschrie. Ich hätte noch weiter schreien können, doch das ruhige Verhalten meiner Mutter war ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise wäre sie empört darüber, dass ich so mit ihr sprach und normalerweise wäre sie beleidigt. Doch ich konnte diese Eigenschaften diesmal nicht erkennen. Irgendetwas war anders. Ich wusste nur nicht was. Und eine innere Stimme sagte mir, dass ich nun meine Klappe halten und meine Mutter sprechen lassen sollte.

„Ich bin nicht wegen dieses Themas hier. Ihr beide, du und sie, ihr seit in großer Gefahr. Sehr großer! Aber wohl eher sie ist in Gefahr. Je nach dem", sie versucht nicht auf den Punkt zu kommen. Es war ihr wohl unangenehm darüber zu sprechen.

„Mutter. Sag schon.", drängte ich.

„Grayback…er ist wohl hinter Hermine her.", sagte sie schnell und sah zu Boden.

„Was?" ich war so geschockt, dass ich nichts anderes sagen konnte. „Wieso?"

„Wenn ich das so genau wüsste, mein Junge."

„Woher weiß du es?"

„Dein Vater hat letztens mit jemandem gesprochen, der wohl mit Flohpulver gekommen war. Ich habe sie nur sprechen gehört. Nicht gesehen. Sie haben über Grayback, dich und sie gesprochen. Doch dann war dieser Jemand auch schon wieder weg." Sie sah ehrlich betrübt aus.

Ich verstand nicht, wieso sie es mir erzählte? Ich hatte die Familie enttäuscht und die Ehre „ruiniert" indem ich mit Hermine zusammen lebte. Und sie liebte meinen Vater, doch wieso verriet sie ihn dann? War ich ihr doch so wichtig?

Doch in diesem Moment wollte ich sie nicht fragen. Mir gingen andere Sachen durch den Kopf. Grayback wollte Hermine umbringen? Wieso? Wann? Wie? Das konnte nicht sein. Wir hatten es doch geschafft! Sie hatte es doch selbst erst vor wenigen Tagen gesagt. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Hermine hatte sich doch noch nie geirrt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte dich nur warnen, Draco. Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf: Du musst dich ihm stellen. Es bringt nichts, wenn du fliehst. Er wird dich finden. Egal wo! Du kannst ihn töten. Nur ein fairer Kampf kann ihn töten, aber du kannst es. Ich muss wieder gehen. Wenn dein Vater heraus bekommt, dass ich bei dir war…" Sorgenfalten zeichneten sich auf ihrer Stirn ab.

„Sei stark, Draco.", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie in einer fließenden Bewegung Flohpulver ins Feuer warf und in den grünen Flammen verschwand.

Ich starrte auf die Stelle, an der sie gerade noch gestanden hatte. Doch meine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Mein Kopf schwirrte. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich konnte doch nicht einfach auf mein Ende warten.

Schwankend ging ich zu Tür und als ich die Klinke nach unten drückte, merkte ich, dass meine Hände zitterten. War ich wirklich so durcheinander? Ja natürlich. Nach dieser Neuigkeit. Ich konnte es gar nicht richtig verkraften. Die Wörter meine Mutter hingen in der Luft. _Grayback ist wohl hinter Hermine her_ und _Sei stark Draco_ und _Denn nur ein fairer Kampf kann ihn töten._

Wie in Trance ging ich den Gang entlang, die Treppe hinunter. Ohne es zu wollen wurde ich schneller und rannte schließlich durch die Gänge nach unten. Ich stieß auf Hermine in der Bibliothek.

„Draco! Schön, dass du…" Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in Besorgnis. „Was ist denn geschehen?"

„Es ist…", stottere ich. Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Das wurde mir in diesem Moment bewusst. Sie würde Angst bekommen oder Panik. Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Ich wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, aber meine Arme und Hände gehorchten mir nicht. Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Vor einer Minute auf die Andere hatte sich mein Leben vom Schönen ins Schlechte verwandelt. Naja, nicht direkt schlecht. Schließlich war sie immer noch neben mir. Doch nun war mein Leben und vor allem sie in Gefahr. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie starb.

„Hermine. Du solltest wirklich gehen.", brachte ich heraus und begriff erst später auf was für eine Idee mein Inneres Ich gekommen war. Das war wohl die Beste.

„Draco. Wieso fängst du nun wieder damit an? Du weiß doch, dass ich bei dir bleiben werde. Was ist denn passiert?" Sie ließ sich nicht beirren oder verunsichern.

Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass ich es nicht ernst meinen konnte, aber das tat ich! Verdammt noch mal. Sie konnte nicht länger in meinem Leben bleiben. Es war einfach zu gefährlich.  
Es versetzte mir einen Stich sie fortzuschicken, doch es ging nicht anders. Sie musste fort!

„Nein Hermine. Wirklich. Du musst gehen." Meine Stimme nahm einen flehenden Unterton an und ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können. Ich wollte nicht flehend klingen. Sie sollte gehen! Musste gehen! Sie sollte merke, dass ich es mein Ernst war.

„Draco, beruhige dich.", sagte sie ganz sanft, so als ob sie mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen würde, dem ein Spielzeug weggenommen worden war. Sie kam näher und umarmte mich. Eine so schöne Geste, dass ich mich für einen Moment fallen ließ. Ihre Liebe spürte, aber auch ihr Unverständnis und ihre Angst. Doch sofort stieß ich sie weg und wich zurück.  
Erschrocken sah sie mich an. So grob war ich nicht mehr gewesen, seitdem wir erkannt hatten, dass wir uns liebte.

„Draco!" sie wurde sauer. Es tat mir so unendlich Leid, doch ich konnte nicht anders. „Jetzt reicht es. Sag mir endlich was los ist."

Ich drehte mich um und ging in die Eingangshalle. Sie rief mich zurück, doch als ich nicht zu ihr zurück kam folgte sie mir.  
In der Mitte der Halle blieb ich stehen und sah sie an. Sie war auf der Mitte der Treppe stehen geblieben. Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab. Sie starrte mich verunsichert an. Ich sagte nichts.

In meinem Inneren tobte ein Kampf. Ich wollte nicht, doch ich musste. Es ging nicht anders. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr das gesagte, doch dann hätte ich alles andere auch sagen müssen. So wie es war, war es wohl das Beste.  
Kurz darauf flogen ihr ganzes Gepäck und ihre Sachen nach unten und es stapelte sich neben mir.

„Geh endlich!", rief ich zu ihr.

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht was los ist, aber ich gehe nicht.", rief sie zurück.

„Ich werde dir sagen was los ist. Du musst gehen und das ist mein voller Ernst." Es war so schwer sie anzulügen und sie zu verletzen. Ich wollte es doch nicht. Doch was tat ich hier? Nicht anderes, als sie zu verletzen.

„Warum denn?", schrie sie entgeistert. So zornig hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. Konnte sie nicht einfach aus meinem Haus gehen? Konnte sie nicht verstehen, wie ich mich fühlte? Nein, denn schließlich sagte ich es ihr nicht.

„Weil ich dich nicht mehr liebe, darum."

Stille!

Was war in mich gefahren? Wie waren diese Worte aus meinem Mund gekommen? Waren sie überhaupt heraus gekommen? Ich hoffte es nicht, doch an ihrer Miene erkannte ich, dass es wohl so war. Sie hatte es gehört und glaubte es auch noch. Wie hatte ich ihr das antun können? Ihr Zorn hatte sich in Unverständnis und Trauer verwandelt. Ich konnte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen. Es tat mir so unendlich Leid. Nie würde sie es verstehen. Nie würde ich ihr wieder sagen können, dass ich sie liebte.

Langsam nickte sie und ging die Treppe hinunter. Zwei Meter vor mir blieb sie stehen und sah in meine Augen. Ich sah Resignation und Trauer in ihren. Lieber hätte ich Wut gesehen, als das. Lieber hätte sie mich schlagen sollen, als das.

Dann ließ sie die Koffer mit einem Schwebezauber hinter sich herfliegen und ging aus der Tür.

Ich hatte ihr wehgetan. Nie hatte ich sie so verletzen wollen. Wieso hatte ich das nur gesagt? Weil sie sonst nicht gegangen wäre! Nur so hatte ich sie in Sicherheit bringen können. Aber konnte ich das je wieder gut machen?

Ich sackte keuchend zu Boden.

Sie war in Sicherheit und ich war am Ende!


	8. Chapter 8

_hi leute! so bin mal wieder da. hat ne weile gedauert, bis ich das chap hochgeladen hab...ich war im urlaub :P_

_Danke **Sweet-Illusion-1990 **für dein review...viel spaß beim lesen!_

_na dann...viiiiiel spaß und reviews bitte! xD_

_grüüüüüße ICH_

**8**

Ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich auf dem Boden saß. Ich weinte nicht und fluchte auch nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, was ich getan hatte. Nie hätte ich sie so dermaßen belügen und verletzen wollen. Nie hätte ich so viel Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen wollen. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie mir glaubte und es so hinnahm. Sie akzeptierte es!  
Ich schluckte. Ich wehrte mich gegen die Vorstellung die nie wieder sehen zu können. Sie nie wieder umarmen zu können. Sie nie wieder lächeln zu sehen. Nie wieder zu wissen, dass sie auf meiner Seite war und mich liebte. Was sollte ich ohne sie tun? Konnte ich ohne sie leben?

- Natürlich kann ich das. Als sie in Frankreich war, habe ich es ja auch geschafft, meldete sich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

- Nein. Ohne sie ist mein Leben trostlos und leer. Es geht nicht ohne sie, sagte sie selbe Stimme sofort darauf.

Ich hörte beide Stimmen im meinem Kopf und wollte der ersten glauben und wusste trotzdem, dass sie zweite Recht hatte. Ich wusste es und wollte es nicht wissen.

Ich stand langsam auf und streckte meinen steifen Glieder. Langsam ging ich durch die Halle, die Treppe hinauf. Auf meinem Weg, den ich nicht wirklich wahrnahm, begegnete mir Dolly. Meine Hauselfe. Sie sprach. Ich sah sie an. Ich hörte sie nicht. Ich achtete nicht weiter auf sie. Dann lief ich weiter. Wie in Trance durch Gänge hindurch und Treppenstufen hinauf. Erst als ich die Tür öffnete erkannte ich, wo mich meine Füße hingetragen hatten. In eines der Wohnzimmer. Hier war alles voll von Bücherregalen und überall lagen Bücher auf dem Boden, auf Tischen und auf den roten Sesseln. Vor dem Kamin lagen besonders viele Bücher auf dem Tisch. Genau dort, hatte sie immer so gern gesessen. Sie hatte sich in ihre Welt der Bücher zurückgezogen und hatte nicht gehört, wenn ich mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Ohne es zu wollen musste ich lächeln. Sie hatte sp viel Freude in mein Leben gebracht. Nur mit wenigen Gesten hatte sie mich zum glücklichsten Menschen gemacht.

Ich stand im Zimmer und sah mich um. Alles erinnerte mich an sie. Kein Wunder, denn sie hatte ja auch noch vor kurzem gesessen.

Als ich mich auf das Sofa setzte, kam mir zum ersten Mal ein anderer Gedanke. Hätte ich meiner Mutter vielleicht nicht so schnell glauben sollen? Niemand hatte Beweise. Sie hatte es einfach gesagt. Vielleicht war es gelogen. Vielleicht hatte sie immer noch etwas gegen unsere Beziehung und wollte mich so dazu bringen sie wegzujagen. Und es hatte geklappt. Hätte sie so etwas getan? Nein. Meine Mutter war eine Malfoy, wie man sie kannte, hinterhältig, listig und schnippisch, aber sie hatte ein Herz, anders als mein Vater, und liebte mich. Sie hatte es irgendwann akzeptiert, weil sie erkannt hatte, dass ich glücklich war.

Aber was ist, wenn sie unter einem Fluch gestanden hatte oder sie ihre Meinung geändert hatte? War ich zu leichtfertig gewesen? Hatte ich Hermine umsonst weggeschickt? War alles so geplant gewesen und ich war darauf herein geflogen?

Hermine würde mir nicht verzeihen! Sie glaubte mir.

Leider!

Wie konnte sie nur? Sie musste doch wissen, dass ich sie immer lieben würde. Wiese glaubte sie mir? Ich hatte alles vermasselt. Ich war selbst Schuld, wenn sie mich nie wieder sehen wollte. Es eine bescheuerte Idee gewesen, sie auf diese Art wegzuschicken. Es war dumm gewesen und ich wusste nicht, wie ich es wieder gut machen konnte. Wahrscheinlich gar nicht! Sie würde meine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen, wenn ich jemals die Möglichkeit dazu haben werde. Und ich konnte sie sogar verstehen.

Mein Leben war kaputt!

Ich lag in meinem Bett und hoffte, endlich einschlafen zu können, doch es ging nicht. Schon seit Tagen hatte ich nachts nicht länger als drei Stunden geschlafen. Immer war ich wieder aufgewacht, weil Hermine in meinem Kopf geschrieen hatte. Ich hatte nie etwas gesehen in dem Traum. Nur den Schrei hörte ich immer und immer wieder. Und immer weckte er mich auf. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Den ganzen Tag über lag ich entweder im Bett oder saß auf einem der hundert Stühle in meinem Haus.

Ich konnte nicht arbeiten oder etwas anderes tun, weil meine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Nur aus Langeweile wechselte ich stündlich den Stuhl oder das Zimmer. Ich dachte den ganzen Tag über meine Entscheidung, die mein Leben für immer zerstört hatte, nach. Aber ich hatte doch nur für ihre Sicherheit so gehandelt. Damit sie nicht weiter in Gefahr war. Damit sie ein ruhiges Leben haben würde. Und jetzt war diese Entscheidung doch völlig falsch gewesen?

Ich hätte so viel dafür gegeben, nur zu wissen, was sie tat und woran sie dachte. Sicherlich saß sie zufrieden in ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer und las im Tagespropheten die neuesten Nachrichten. Bestimmt dachte sie schon gar nicht mehr an mich. Wieso sollte sie auch? Niemand dachte an jemanden, der ihn verletzte und enttäuscht hatte. Ja, das war das richtige Wort. Enttäuscht! Ich hatte sie enttäuscht. Ich verdiente sie nicht. Sie war viel zu wunderbar und perfekt für mich.Ich schreckte auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Dort stand Dolly. Sie starrte mich besorgt an.

„Ich habe geklopft, Sir, aber sie haben nicht geantwortet.", quietschte sie. Weil ich nicht antwortete fuhr sie fort. „ Master Draco. Mister Zabini wünscht sie zu sehen. Soll ich ihn hinauf bitten?"

Ich sagte noch immer nichts und nickte bloß. Dolly verschwand wieder. Gleich darauf trat Blaise Zabini ein. Blaise war in den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts mein Freund, wenn man das so nenne konnte, geworden. Er war nicht wie die Anderen. Er schleimte sich nicht bei mir ein und war auch nicht fies zu mir. Er war wie er war, obwohl er sich seit Hogwarts ziemlich verändert hatte.

Er Schmunzeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und ich bekam noch ein schlechteres Gewissen. Zum einen deswegen, weil ich ihn so lange nicht gesehen hatte und mir auch nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte ihn zu treffen und zweitens weil ich ihm nicht erzählt hatte, was mit mir geschehen war. Dass ich ein Werwolf war, wussten nur meine Hermine, meine Eltern und die grausamen „Kollegen" meines Vaters.

Der junge Mann setzte sich mir gegenüber auf das schwarze Sofa. Ich nahm eine angemessene Haltung an und quälte mich zu einen höflichen Lächeln.

„Guten Tag, Blaise.", begrüßte ich und sah ihn an.

„Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, Draco.", antwortete er. Irgendetwas lag zwischen uns. Es war fast greifbar! War es die Zeit, in der wir uns nicht gesehen hatten oder war es etwas anderes?

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

„Gut, wie immer.", log ich. Ich wollte ihm nicht von meinen Problemen erzählen.

„Sicher, Draco? Du siehst aber anders aus. Ich habe doch davon gehört.", drängte Blaise.

„Wovon gehört?" Hatte Blaise etwa davon gehört, dass ich ein Werwolf war? Wer hatte das denn erzählt? Die Familie Zabini war nicht im Dienst Voldemorts, so konnte er es nicht von einem Todesser wissen und Hermine und meine Eltern würden es wohl kaum weiter erzählen. Auch wenn Hermine und meine Eltern andere Absichten hatten. Während meine Mutter und Hermine es wohl aus Liebe zu mir nicht weiter erzählten ging es meinem Vater wohl nur um die Ehre der Familie. Blaise hatte keinen Kontakt mit Todessern. Er arbeitete bei Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. In den letzten Jahren waren immer mehr Zauberer dort angestellt worden. Sie arbeiteten nun mit den Kobolden zusammen.

„Natürlich davon, dass Hermine nicht mehr hier lebt. Ihr habt euch gestritten, stimmt's?"

Ich war überrascht. Wenigstens wusste er nichts von dem Werwolf in mir. Woher wusste er aber von Hermine und mir? Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass Hermine ja mit Ginny Weasley sehr gut befreundet war und Ginny war seit einem Jahr mir Blaise verheiratet. Sicher hatte Hermine es ihr erzählt. Ich wüsste zu gern, was sie gesagt hatte. Hatte sie mich als den gemeinsten Kerl hingestellt oder... ?

Ich beschloss die Vorlage aufzugreifen.

„Ja stimmt. Es war ein heftiger Streit. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich je wieder sehen will." Das war die Wahrheit!

„Worum ging es denn?"

„Das will ich nicht sagen, Blaise.", redete ich mich geschickt heraus.

Blaise akzeptierte widerwillig und sah auf seine Hände. Er war immer ein guter Freund gewesen und er wusste, dass es mir schlecht ging, obwohl er die wahren Gründe nicht kannte. Wir unterhielten uns über alles Mögliche. Er erzählte mir, wie seine Arbeit in der Bank so war und fragte nach der Firma, für die ich arbeitete. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich mittlerweile Leiter einer der Abteilungen geworden war und tat so glücklich wie mögliche, doch selbst ich merke, dass meine Grinsen falsch war. Ich ließ es deshalb bleiben und hörte meinem Freund zu. Es war schön ihn wieder zu sehen. Es erinnerte mich an die schöne Schulzeit. Doch damals hatten wir uns zusammen über andere lustig gemacht. Nun waren wir erwachsen geworden und es war uns egal, in welchem Haus die Zauberer und Hexen gewesen waren.

„Draco. Darf ich dir einen Rat geben?", fragte er mich vorsichtig.

Ich sah ihn skeptisch an, dann nickte ich.

„Du solltest so schnell wie möglich zu Hermine gehen und dich entschuldigen. Ich sehe, wie es dir geht. Du brauchst sie und sie dich. Glaub mir!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wie gern hätte ich das doch getan! Doch Blaise wusste einfach nicht die Wahrheit. Er konnte mir keine Tipps geben. Er wusste nicht, wie es mir ging und was ich fühlte. Es war nicht ein einfacher Streit unter Liebenden. Es ging um Leben und Tod!

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, um was es geht, Blaise. Und außerdem geht es dich nichts an." Meine Stimme klang gefährlicher, als sie hätte klingen sollen. Er sah mich erschrocken an, blieb aber ruhig.

„Das ist kein Grund, so sauer zu werden. Es war ein Rat und ob du ihn befolgst oder nicht ist deine Sache."

Eigentlich hätte ich mich an dieser Stelle entschuldigen sollen, doch mein Stolz ließ es nicht zu.  
Ich nickte nur schuldbewusste. Unsere restliche Unterhaltung verlief verkrampft. Irgendwann stand er auf.

„Ich sollte gehen. Ginny und die Kinder warten auf mich.", sagte er und ein glückliches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Früher hatte ich oft davon geträumt mit Hermine eine Familie zu gründen, Kinder zu kriegen und glücklich zu sein, doch das war nun ausgeschlossen.  
Ich stand auf und begleitete Blaise zur Tür. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah mich an.

„Da fällt mir noch etwas ein. Hast du das mit Grayback gehört?"

Ich war alarmiert. Ich sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Was soll ich gehört haben?"

„Er soll wieder in der Gegend sein. Einige Leute meinen, dass er auf der Suche nach jemandem ist, doch niemand scheint zu wissen, wer!", meinte er. „Aber das ist nur ein Gerücht, also mach dir nichts draus. Tschüss Draco." Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Machs gut und pass auf dich auf."

„Du auch, Blaise.", brachte ich hervor. Er ging aus der Tür.

Ich war wieder allein. Dieses „Gerücht" hatte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Grayback? Hier? War er doch noch auf der Suche nach Hermine? Hatte ich sie vielleicht nicht in Sicherheit, sondern in noch größere Gefahr gebracht? Dieser Gedanke war so schrecklich, dass ich nicht weiter darüber nachdenken wollte. Doch wieso war er hinter ihr her? Ich war doch allein. Ich hatte ein trauriges Leben ohne sie! Was wollte er mehr?  
Bestimmt war dieses „Gerücht" erfunden, wie vieles Anderes. Es war Zufall, dass er gerade jetzt auftauchte. Mehr nicht!

Doch ein dumpfes Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hatte


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Dieses Gefühl einen Fehler begangen zu haben begleitete mich den ganzen Tag. Ich konnte nichts essen und auch nicht an etwas Anderes denken. Nur ihr Bild, ihr Schrei und das Gefühl konnte ich wahrnahmen. Ich war wie isoliert. Die Zeiger der Uhr drehten sich weiter, doch ich merkte nicht, dass die Zeit verging.

Ich saß in meinem Arbeitszimmer und sah aus dem Fenster in meinen Garten. Es bewegte sich nichts und so wusste ich auch nicht, wie viel Zeit verging. Erst als es anfing zu dämmern, erkannte ich, was heute für eine Nacht war. Es war Vollmond! Hätte ich da nicht früher dran denken können? Ich hätte mich im Keller eingesperrt, doch hier oben war es gefährlich für jeden, der mir zu nahe kam. Andererseits: Wer sollte schon zu mir kommen? Ich war allein. Niemand war bei mir. Die Hauselfen waren irgendwo, aber nicht in meiner Nähe. Ich war allein. Ohne sie! Ich konnte mich ohne sie nicht im Zaum Halten. Konnte mich ohne die Gewissheit der Liebe nicht kontrollieren.

Als kein Licht mehr in mein Zimmer drang erkannte ich den hellen Vollmond. Immer wieder wurde er von Wolken verdeckt und er warf geheimnisvolle Schatten in mein Zimmer. Ich sah ihn an und in mir erwachte der Drang nach Freiheit. Das Monster in mir wollte frei sein. Wollte hervortreten und sich zeigen. Der Drang wurde stärker und ich wehrte mich nicht. Ich hatte eh keine Chance ohne Hermine.

Dann spürte ich den Schmerz. Der Schmerz der mir, wie hundert Messer in den Bauch gebohrt wurde. Ich krümmte mich. Die Messer wurden herausgezogen, um gleich darauf in meinen Rücken gestochen zu werden. Ein Keuchen drang aus meiner Kehle. Ich hatte es schon ein paar Mal erlebt und doch war es jedes Mal ein Gefühl bei dem man am liebsten sterben würde. Es war Folter! In diesen Minuten der höllischen Schmerzen war mir alles egal. Fast alles! Auch während ich vor Schmerz und Qual stöhnte und sterben wollte, dachte ich fast ausschließlich an Hermine. Das, was ich gerade erlitt war wohl der gerechte Strafe dafür, was ich ihr angetan hatte.

Als Nächstes fuhr der Schmerz in meine Hände und Füße und ich sah zu wie aus den Fingern und Zehen Krallen, aus den Händen und Füßen Tatzen und aus der Haut Fell wurde. Ich stöhne erneut auf, obwohl ich es kannte. Es war schrecklich mit ansehen zu müssen, wie man zu einem Monster wird. Zorn stieg in mir auf. Unbändiger Zorn auf Grayback, weil dieser elendige grässliche Werwolf mir mein sonst so schönes Leben kaputt gemacht hatte und auf mich, weil ich daran Schul war, dass Hermine mich wohl nie wieder sehen wollte. Und das alles nur wegen einem einzigen Satz, den ich ohne Nachzudenken gesagt hatte.

Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach. Er wanderte lediglich in meinen Kopf. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren. Als würden hundert Hände an meinen Haaren zerren. Meine Zähne wurden zu langen spitzen Fangzähnen, meine Nase wurde zu einer überdimensionalen Schnauze und meine Augen wurden größer.

Endlich! Endlich ließ der Schmerz nach. Keuchend lag ich auf dem Boden. Ich musste nicht an mir hinunterschauen, um zu wissen, was ich nun war. Ich war ein hässliches, abscheuliches, gefährliches Tier geworden, das keinerlei Gefühle hatte. Ich, Draco Malfoy, war sozusagen in ihm gefangen. Ich konnte außer ein paar Sachen genauso denken wie sonst auch, doch bewegen konnte ich mich nicht. Der Werwolf hatte seine eigenen Gedanken, in die ich so gut wie nicht eindringen konnte. Es war schrecklich, das zu wissen. Ich fühlte mich hilflos und das kam sehr selten vor in meinem Leben. Ich war noch nie abhängig von jemandem gewesen. Doch nun hatte dieses Vieh Macht über mich. Wo war Hermine? Sie fehlte. Sie war nicht da. Wie sollte ich das überleben?

Das Vieh stand auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Ich protestierte in Gedanken, doch natürlich achtete es nicht darauf. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob es meine Gedanken wahrnahm. In diesem Moment verabscheute ich mich! Der Werwolf trottete durch mein Haus und schnupperte. Dann blieb er stehen und lauerte. Ich hörte kleine tapsende Schritte und leise Stimmen. Gleich darauf trat Dolly um die Ecke. Neben ihr eine weitere Hauselfe. Der Werwolf knurrte bedrohlich und so schnell er konnte hechtete er auf die Hauselfen zu. Ich sah durch die Augen, roch durch die Nase und hörte durch die Ohren des Werwolfes. Ich sah den Schock und die Angst in den Augen der Elfen. Ab da verlief alles wie in Zeitlupe für mich. Ich sah die Elfen, roch ihren Geruch und hörte…Ja, tatsächlich, ich hörte Hermines Schrei. Und ihren Ruf: _Draco, nein!_

Das brachte mich und somit auch den Werwolf so aus der Bahn, dass er die „Flugrichtung" änderte und auf den Boden krachte. Die Elfen rannten piepsend fort und der Werwolf lag auf dem Boden. _‚Hermine. Wo bist du? Ich brauche dich so sehr.'_, dachte ich verzweifelt.

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte ich auf den kalten Fliesen der Halle. Der Ruf Hermines hatte mich so unter schock gesetzt, dass ich den Werwolf unter Kontrolle hatte. Immer sah ich ihr Gesicht und hörte sie _Draco, nein!_ sagen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte es überhaupt etwas zu bedeuten oder was es Einbildung gewesen?

Als endlich der Morgen kam und ich mich wieder unter Schmerzen zurück verwandelte war ich ausgelaugt und erschöpft. Ich schleppte mich in mein Schlafgemach und legte mich in mein Bett.

Doch mein Schlaf war nicht lang. Vielleicht zwei oder drei Stunden. Dann wurde ich von einer halten Hand auf meiner Stirn geweckt. Ich riss die Augen auf. Eine Frau stand vor mir. Sie war hübsch. Ich erkannte sie. Und fast war ich ein wenig enttäuscht, dass es nicht Hermine war. Hatte ich wirklich damit gerechnet? Mein Unterbewusstsein anscheinend schon.

Meine Mutter sah mich besorgt an.

„Draco! Geht es dir gut?"

„Geht schon.", meinte ich leise und setzte mich aufrecht hin. Die Schmerzen waren vergangen, doch ich war todmüde und wollte nicht mit ihr sprechen.

„Gut, dann komm ich zum Punkt.", sagte sie und sah mich skeptisch an. ‚Was war denn jetzt schon wieder?' „Wo ist Hermine?", platzte sie heraus.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab ich zu. Was sollte ich auch sonst sagen? Und wieso sprach sie mich nun wieder auf dieses Thema an? Ich wollte nicht darüber reden.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mutter.", sagte ich genervt.

„Wieso?" Ihre Stimme wurde höher und sie sah mich bestürzt an.

„Was wieso?" ‚Was soll das bitte schön?' „Ich habe sie weggeschickt. Fort aus meinem Leben. Damit sie in Sicherheit ist. Damit Grayback nicht hinter ihr her ist. Damit sie nicht getötet wird. Verstehst du das nicht? Deshalb weiß ich nicht, wo sie ist."

„Du hast sie fortgeschickt? Oh Draco, wieso?"

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu beschützen." Was interessierte sich meine Mutter für das Wohlergehen Hermines.

„Nein Draco, nein." Meine Mutter lief mit verschränkten Armen in meinem Zimmer auf und ab und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Mutter!", sagte ich laut. „Könntest du mir endlich sagen, was es dich interessiert wo Hermine ist?"

„Es interessiert mich weniger, wo dieses Mädchen ist. Es interessierte mich, wie es dir geht und solange sie bei dir war, warst du glücklich, doch nun…"

„Aber was hätte ich anderes tun sollen?", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen.

„Du hättest sie bei dir lassen und sie beschützen sollen. Denn nur dann wärst du wirklich in der Lage gewesen gegen Grayback zu kämpfen, doch ohne sie bist du schwach und wirst den Kampf gegen ihn nicht gewinnen können."

„Aber es wird nicht zum Kampf kommen. Sie ist nicht mehr in meinem Leben. Ich bin unglücklich und mein Leben ist kaputt. Das wollte Grayback doch.", sagte ich sachlich, doch es fiel mir schwer es auszusprechen.

„Nein, Grayback, will dich nicht unglücklich sehen. Er will, dass du am Ende bist. Das heißt, er will sie töten. Immer noch. Denn nur dann bist du vollkommen am Ende." Sie sah mir tief in die Augen und durchbohrte mich mit ihrem Blick.

Das stimmte! Der Gedanke, sie tot zu wissen, war unerträglich.

„Du meinst…ich habe sie in noch größere Gefahr gebracht?", fragte ich leise.

„Das glaube ich."

Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt. Alles was ich versucht hatte zu verdrängen, erwies sich als richtig. Zwar war ich nicht auf diese Antwort gekommen, aber es war tatsächlich so, dass ich sie nicht in Sicherheit, sonder in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Draco. Es wäre mir egal, was mit ihr passiert, wenn du sie nicht über alles lieben würdest und nur darum bitte ich dich, so schnell wie möglich zu ihr zu gehen und bei ihr zu bleiben. Grayback ist schon in der Gegend und auf der Suche nach ihr.", erklärte sie hektisch.

„Aber wo soll ich suchen?"

„Ich kenne sie nicht. Das solltest du wissen."

Ich stand auf. Wieso hatte ich sie fortgeschickt? Hätte ich nicht früher und von selbst darauf kommen können? Wenn ihr etwas passieren sollte, war ich daran Schul. Ich trug die Verantwortung für sie. Ich musste sie suchen. Sofort! Ich musste sie retten. Auch wenn sie mich wohl anschreien würde, wieso ich zu ihr kam, ich würde nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. Auch wenn sie mich beschimpfen würde. Ich würde bei ihr bleiben. Ich würde sie nicht noch einmal enttäuschen.

„Draco" Noch einmal drahte ich mich zu meiner Mutter um. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, aber du wirst nicht nur bei Vollmond zum Werwolf. Auch wenn dich unbändiger Zorn umgibt, verwandelst du dich. Schneller und schmerzloser als sonst. Nun geh endlich!" sie winkte mich hinaus.

Ich nickte und stürmte dann aus dem Zimmer. Rannte durch mein Haus und auf die Straße. Wo sollte ich sie suchen?

Sie war in Gefahr! Ich fühlte es.


	10. Chapter 10

hey leute! xDD

hier bin ich mal wieder...tut mir leid...war ne weile stille von meiner seite. aber hier bin ich wieder!

danke cherry159 für das review!

viel spaß dann mal...

* * *

**10**

Einige Sekunden stand ich unschlüssig auf der Straße vor meinem Haus. Ich hatte sie eine Woche nicht gesehen. Es erschien mir nun wie eine Ewigkeit. In dieser Zeit hätte Grayback genug Zeit gehabt, um sie zu entführen. Ich machte mir enorme Vorwürfe. Wie hatte ich so dumm sein können? Ich wusste, dass es nichts brachte, wenn ich mich oder sie Situation bemitleidete. Es würde mich nur schwach machen. Das Einzige, das ich tun konnte, war, sie zu retten. Auch, wenn sie mich nicht sehen wollte. Dann würde ich ihr eben alles erklären. Würde ihr sagen, wieso ich sie weggeschickt hatte, würde ihr sagen, dass es mir unendlich Leid tat und ich würde ihr sagen, dass ich sie für immer lieben werde.

Ich riss mich zusammen. Schüttelte kurz dem Kopf, als könne ich so all diese erschreckenden Gedanken verscheuchen. Ich musste endlich meine Suche beginnen. Ich stürmte los. Durch die Gassen, bis ich in der Winkelgasse stand. Lärm schlug mir entgegen, der mir in diesem Moment der Verzweiflung, unerträglich vorkam. Wieso schrieen diese ganzen Hexen und Zauberer nur so laut?

Ich drückte mich an vielen entsetzten und überraschten Leuten vorbei. Hier und da erkannte ich bekannte Gesichter, doch ich ordnete sie niemandem zu. Dazu hatte mein Gehirn zu viel zu tun. Ich war mit anderen, wichtigeren Dingen zu tun. Ich kümmerte mich nicht im Geringsten um sie. Auch wenn ich mir einmal glaubte einzubilden, dass jemand meinen Namen rief. Ich wurde nicht langsamer geschweige denn drehte ich mich um.

Ich lief weiter.

Was sollten mich diese Hexen und Zauberer interessieren? Sie waren glücklich in diesem Moment. Sie bekamen nicht mit, was los war. Was mit mir passiert war. Was mit Hermine los war. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung von meinem Leben. Sie wussten nicht, was Leiden bedeutet. Und wie viel Schuldgefühle ein Mensch in sich tragen konnte.

Sie war mein Leben. Wenn sie nicht mehr wäre, wäre auch ich nicht mehr.

Ich bog in eine Seitenstraße ein und lief, bis ich vor dem kleinen Hauschen stand, das sie so geliebt hatte und aus dem sie nie hatte ausziehen wollen. Das Gartentürchen stand offen. Ich ging den schmalen Weg auf ihre Haustür zu. Während ich den kurzen Weg entlang eilte, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln die Bank auf der wir so oft gesessen hatten, bevor sie nach Frankreich gereist war. Ich war schon über zwei Jahre nicht mehr hier gewesen. Erinnerungen kehrten zurück, denen ich mich am liebsten hingegeben hätte, um die wunderbaren Momente mit ihr noch einmal zu erleben. Doch ich zwang mich weiter zu gehen.

Ich steuerte die Haustür an und drückte dagegen. Zu meiner Überraschung war sie nicht abgeschlossen oder überhaupt zu. Sie war nur angelehnt. Ich trat ohne anzuklopfen ein. Ich konnte nicht auf Höflichkeiten Rücksicht nehmen. Dafür, war das alles zu wichtig und zu gefährlich.

„Hermine!", rief ich, als ich in das Haus trat.

Ich rechnete schon mit einer patzigen Antwort, in der sie mich wieder hinausscheuchte, doch stattdessen traf mich der Anblick wie ein Schlag. Kaum hatte ich den Mund wieder geschlossen, sah ich die Verwüstung. Nichts, stand mehr da, wo es sein sollte. Der Esstisch und das Sofa, die Stühle und Lampen waren umgestoßen worden und lagen auf dem Boden. Geschirr lag zersplittert herum und nur vereinzelt stand noch ein Möbelstück aufrecht.

_Er war hier_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. _Ich komme zu_ _spät._

Ich ging noch einige Schritte durch das Trümmerfeld. Was war hier passiert? Hatte er sie gesucht und gefunden? Hatte er sie entführt? War hier eine Art Kampf gewesen? War sie womöglich schon tot? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Sie lebte! Auf irgendeine Weise, war ich noch immer mir ihr verbunden. Ich wusste, dass sie noch lebte. Wie und warum, war mir jedoch unbegreiflich.

Mein Blick huschte über die Wände und blieb an einem braunen Bilderrahmen hängen. Das Bild sollte und zeigen, wie wir glücklich waren. Ich hielt sie in den Armen und sie sollte lachen. Doch anstelle ihres Lachens, machte sie eine traurige, verletzte Miene. Der Draco hinter ihr, sah mich verärgert an. Ich schritt auf das Bild zu. Die Hermine sah mich erschrocken fast ängstlich an und wäre wohl am liebsten aus dem Bild verschwunden, wenn der Draco sie nicht zärtlich aber bestimmt festhielt.

„War er hier?", fragte ich das veränderte Paar, das nun in Wirklichkeit getrennt war. Meine Stimme bebte.

„Du bist Schuld. Wie kannst du nur so blöd sein?", fragte der Draco zornig und streichelte der Hermine über den Arm. Ich musste bei dieser beruhigenden Geste an meine Hermine denken. Auch ich hatte das oft gemacht, wenn sie nervös oder aufgeregt gewesen war. Doch, was wunderte mich es, dass der Draco in dem Bild das Gleiche tat? Schließlich waren wir ja eigentlich dieselben Personen.

„War er hier?", fragte ich erneut mit Nachdruck.

„Natürlich. Und du bist Schuld, du… Ich habe gedacht du liebst sie. Wieso sagst du dann so etwas zu ihr? Warst nicht ganz bei Trost?"

„Ich weiß. Es war dämlich von mir. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist…" Halt! Wieso rechtfertige ich vor einem Bild? Vor allem noch vor _meinem _Bild? Ich sah den Bild-Draco böse an. Die Hermine sah mich trotzig an und nickte nur, wenn Draco etwas sagte.

„Das hätte dir vielleicht etwas früher einfallen sollen.", schimpfte der Draco.

„Kannst mir einfach sagen, wo sie hin sind?", fragte ich genervt.

„Nein. Würde ich dir gern, obwohl du es nicht wert wärst. Wahrscheinlich bist du eh nur hier, um dein Gewissen zu bereinigen und nicht um sie zu retten.", warf der Draco mir vor.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung.", schrie ich den Draco an. Ich hatte wirklich lang genug mit diesem kleinen Draco geredet. Ich hatte meine Zeit verschwendet. Ich musste endlich gehen. Doch ich wusste, dass seine Vorwürfe berechtigt waren.

Sorge überwältigte mich. Verzweiflung, Trauer, Wut und doch war ich fest davon überzeugt, dass ich sie finden würde. Ich wirbelte herum. Ich konnte nicht länger nichts tuend herumstehen. In ihrem Haus war sie nicht. Wo war sie dann? Sie hatte keine Orte, an die sie ging, wenn sie allein sein wollte. Doch nun keimte wilde Entschlossenheit in mit auf.

Hinter mir knallte die Tür, als ich wieder in den Garten trat. Ich lief los. Nicht in die Winkelgasse! In die andere Richtung. Ich konnte nicht denken. Ich wusste nur noch, dass sie meine Hilfe brauchte.

Von Besorgnis getrieben eilte ich durch die schmalen Gassen. Zwielichtige Gestalten lungerten in den Ecken und vor Kneipen saßen betrunkene Kerle, die in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte waren. Normalerweise hielt ich mich nicht in solchen Gegenden auf. Ich achtete nicht auf das Flüstern der Gestalten, wenn ich an ihnen vorbei lief.

Natürlich sahen sie, dass ich nicht hier her gehörte. Ich, mit meinen hellen blonden Haaren, mit meinem weißen Hemd und der Jeans. Ich rannte fast durch die Gasse. Immer stur gerade aus schauend. Ich zuckte zusammen, als sich eine eisige Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Dann fuhr ich herum. Ich wollte mich nicht umdrehen. Ich wollte weiter laufen. Ich konnte keine Zeit verschwenden.

„Malfoy?!", sagte der alte Mann. Er hatte auf jeden Fall zu viel getrunken und schwankte ein wenig auf der Stelle. Sein Gesicht war unter einer schwarzen Mütze verborgen.

„Kenne ich sie?", fragte ich gehetzt. Ich hatte keine Zeit mich mit dem Betrunkenen zu unterhalten. Hermine!

„Nein, aber wir könnten…", begann der Mann, doch er brach ab und schwankte. Vermutlich weil in Schwindel überkam.

Ohne weiteres zu sagen, drehte ich mich um und lief weiter. Ich hörte seinen Ruf und spürte seinen Blick auf meinem Rücken. Er trieb mich weiter. Kaum war ich um sie nächste Ecke gebogen verschwanden das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und der Gedanke an den Mann aus meinem Kopf.

Der Gedanke an Hermine kehrte zurück. Ich musste mich beeilen. Wer wusste schon, ob Grayback vielleicht doch schon bei ihr war? Vielleicht war er schon bei ihr. Nein, das würde ich merken. Obwohl. Im Moment merkte ich nicht. Das konnte ebenfalls ein Zeichen dafür sein, dass sie bereits nicht mehr am Leben war. Nicht doch. Ich konnte, wollte und durfte es nicht glauben.

Wofür würde ich denn dann noch leben?

Dann, wenn sie tot wäre, könnte ich genauso gut sterben. Zwischen dem Tod und einem Leben ohne sie lag sicher kaum ein Unterschied. Leer und einsam!

Das Leben ohne sie wäre sinnlos gewesen.

Doch über den Tod wollte ich nun wirklich nicht nachdenken. Bis jetzt war noch nicht vorbei. Ich konnte sie noch retten.

Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wohin ich lief, doch ich lief schneller. Ließ allmählich die dunkeln Gassen hinter mir und rannte an großen Stadthäusern vorbei. Irgendwann lichteten sich die Häuser. Sie standen nicht mehr so eng beieinander und wurden ländlicher. Dann ließ ich auch das letzte Gebäude hinter mir und sprintete auf einen Wald zu. Ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl dabei. Schließlich war der Wald der eigentliche Lebensraum für Wölfe. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass ich dort Grayback finden würde. Nun begann die Jagd auf ihn.


	11. Chapter 11

**hiiii leute!**

ja, also wie gesagt, das hier ist das letzte chap!

**danke cherry 159**: ja, natürlich hab ich die bücher gelesen. sie sind wunderbar!... die geschichte basier en bisschen auf den büchern...ich weiß :P ja, auf jeden fall...sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat! aber hier:

* * *

**11**

Ich rannte auf den Wald zu, der sich vor mir erstreckte. Er war dunkel und ich konnte nur wenige Meter hinein sehen, während ich rannte. Er wartete auf mich, wie ein großes Ungeheuer, dass auf sein Opfer lauert.

Was erwartete mich darin? Grayback und andere Todesser, Hermine oder vielleicht gar nichts?

Kurz bevor ich ins Dickicht eintrat kamen mir Zweifel und ich blieb stehen. Wieso war ich mir so sicher, dass Grayback hier war? Dass Hermine bei ihm war und auf meine Hilfe wartete? Hermine war eine große gute Hexe. Sie musste dich auf mich hoffen. Auf meine Zauberkünste!

Nichts machte mich sicher. Ich wusste aber, dass es eine gutmögliche Variante war. Natürlich hätte er aus sie überall sein können, doch wo hätte ich sonst suchen sollen? Ich ging weiter, trat in den Wald ein. Die Kälte erfasste meinen Körper, Nässe traf in mein Gesicht. Ich fröstelte leicht, doch davon ließ ich mich nicht aufhalten. Ich lief los. Meine Bewegungen wurden von dem schmierigen Untergrund und den vielen Ästen, sie in den Weg hingen, beschwert und verlangsamt. Ich versuchte trotz allem schnell vorwärts zu kommen.

Ich lief und lief, doch nie veränderte sich das Bild, das ich sah. Bäume! Überall Bäume. Sie versperrten mir den Blick in den Himmel. Wie spät war es wohl schon? Hoffentlich nicht zu spät.

Dann hörte ich ein Knacken. Nur dumpf und wie aus weiter Ferne. Ich wusste, dass es in diesem Wald etwas gab, das ich noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Dann fiel mir auf, dass ich nur selten Vögel hörte. Es war unheimlich.

Ich blieb stehen und sah mich um. Wieder ein Geräusch, als würden Äste brachen. Ich bemerkte eine kleine Anhöhe rechts neben mir. Er war etwa zehn Meter von mir entfernt und kaum zu erkennen in der Dunkelheit, die hier herrschte. Doch auf der Kuppe konnte ich eine Bewegung feststellen. Ich stellte mich hinter einen Baum und lugte hinter ihm hervor. Auf der Kuppe stand ein Wolf! Eher gesagt ein Werwolf. Er starrte in meine Richtung, Das erste Mal sah ich, wie ich aussehen musste, wenn ich mich verwandelte. Ich nächsten Augenblick verwandelte sich der Wolf in einen Manteltragenden Mann. Er sah aus dieser Entfernung aus, als hätte er sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewaschen oder die Haare gekämmt. Das musste er sein! Grayback! Er stand dort oben völlig gelassen, als wolle er ein nettes Gespräch mit mir führen. Wusste er überhaupt, dass ich da war? Meine Frage wurde sogleich beantwortet.

„Endlich Malfoy! Endlich bist du hier. Goyle hatte also recht damit, dass du auf dem Weg wärst. Ich hatte eigentlich schon viel früher mit dir gerechnet. Schon vor zwei Tagen oder so. War sie etwa doch nicht so wichtig, das Schlammblut, nicht wahr?" Graybacks raue Stimme wehte zu mir herüber. Er sprach leise, doch ich verstand jedes Wort. Goyle? Was hatte Goyle damit zu tun? Doch gleich fiel mit der Mann in der düsteren Gasse wieder ein. War das Goyle gewesen? Oder sein Vater? Doch eigentlich war es mir im Moment egal.

Zorn wallte in mir auf. Wie konnte dieser räudige Köter es wagen? Niemand beschimpfte meine Hermine mit diesem Wort. Auch mir etwas Derartiges zu unterstellen war unerhört. Er warf mir vor, dass Hermine mir egal war. Wie konnte er…? Vor allem von diesem widerlichen Tier, ließ ich mich nicht beschimpfen oder Vorwürfe machen.

„Ich liebe Hermine und du wirst mir nicht im Weg stehen, wenn ich sie finde.", rief ich ihm entgegen. Grayback lachte nur fies und schon war er wieder ein Ungeheuer, wie ich es oft war.

Zorn! Wut! Dieser…dieser…! Mir fiel kein passendes Wort ein, das ihn beschreiben konnte. Was hatte er Hermine angetan? War sie schon über zwei Tage in seiner Gefangenschaft? War ich so blind gewesen?

Ich spürte den Schmerz. Im Bauch, Rücken, Kopf und Gliedern. Gleichzeitig. Ich verwandelte mich. Ich erinnerte mich an das, war meine Mutter gesagt hatte. Ich verwandelte mich in einen Werwolf, weil ich unbändige Wut empfand.

Ich war auf den Boden gesackt. Spürte die kalte Erde an meinem Kopf und krümmte mich. Ich lag da und war überrascht, dass der Schmerz schon nach so kurzer Zeit nachließ. Ich richtete mich auf alle Vieren auf. Zum ersten Mal, war ich nicht angewidert von meiner Verwandlung, was wohl daran lag, dass mir bewusst wurde, dass ich Grayback nur so besiegen konnte. ‚In einem fairen Kampf', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Und, weil ich merkte, dass ich zum ersten Mal richtig die Kontrolle über das Tier hatte, das ich war. Ich hatte die Kontrolle über mich. Es machte mich stark und sicher.

Ich zuckte, als ich ihren Schrei hörte. Wieder, wie so oft in meinen Träumen, hörte ich denselben schrillen Schrei von ihr in meinem Kopf. Doch ich konnte nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Grayback sah mich einen Moment lang erschrocken an. Damit hatte er vielleicht nicht gerechnet, wobei er es doch wissen müsste. Doch sofort danach sprang er von der Anhöhe und rannte. Ihr Schrei trieb mich zur Eile an und ich raste hinter ihm her. Ich war schnell und holte auf. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht erreichen würde und das brauchte ich vielleicht auch gar nicht, aber ich würde ihm folgen, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Ich würde ihn erledigen.

Ich war selbst etwas überrascht über meine Gedanken. Wollte ich ihn wirklich töten?

Darüber hatte ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Ich wusste, dass ich Hermine retten würde und wenn er es nicht zulassen würde, würde ich ihn eben töten.

‚Hermine. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu dir.'

Grayback war etwa zehn Meter vor mir. Ich hielt den Abstand zu ihm. Er bog in eine schmale Schneide nach links ab. Ich bog eine andere Schneise ebenfalls nach links ab. Wir rannten weiter ohne langsamer zu werden. Wollte er mich abhängen oder zu ihr führen? Er war nicht derjenige, der abhauen würde. Er würde kämpfen, wenn er jemanden nicht mehr im Weg haben wollte. Doch wieso sollte er mich zu Hermine führen wollen?

Wir preschten fast parallel nebeneinander her. Zwischen uns ein paar Reihen von Bäumen. Zwei Werwölfe rasten wie graue Stürme durchs Unterholz.

Ich würde mich nicht abhängen lassen. Im nichts in der Welt wollte ich Hermine verlieren.

Er wandte sich nie um. Er wusste vermutlich genau, wo ich war. Ob er das wollte oder nicht wusste ich jedoch nicht.

Ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Nach langer Rennerei merkte ich, dass ich aufholte. Aber nicht, weil ich schneller wurde, sondern weil er langsamer wurde. Ich hielt einen Abstand von etwa drei Metern zu ihm. Ich war außer Atem. Schließlich schälte sich eine kleine Holzhütte aus dem Unterholz und der Dunkelheit. Er ging langsam darauf zu.

War dort Hermine drin? Wieso hatte er mich zu ihr geführt?

Er trat in die Hütte ein. Ich folgte ihm zögerlich. Vielleicht war es leichtsinnig von mir, doch nur so konnte ich erfahren, ob Hermine dort war. Ich rechnete mit mehreren Todessern, die mich angreifen würde, sobald ich durch die Tür trat, doch ein Angriff blieb aus. Überrascht sah ich mich um. Es war dunkel, doch meine Tieraugen gewöhnten sich schneller an die Dunkelheit, als menschliche. Ich erkannte Grayback, wie mich zornig ansah. Hinter ihm stand ein runder Tisch, ein Stoffhaufen lag auf dem Boden und ein Stuhl war umgefallen. Als ich meinen Kopf wieder Grayback zuwandte stand dort nicht mehr der Wolf, sondern der Mann im Mantel.

„Malfoy!", zischte er. „Wegen dir, musste ich meinen Plan verändern. Eigentlich hättest du zurückbleiben sollen, doch…" Ein Lächeln, fies und gemein, stahl sich auf seine Züge. „…so, wird es wohl noch mehr Spaß machen, sie zu töten. Du wirst dir wünschen, mir nicht gefolgt zu sein."

Ich knurrte. Anders als er, konnte ich mich nicht gewollt verwandeln. Es geschah einfach. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun und so konnte ich auch nicht sprechen. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten angesprungen und gebissen.

Er hatte mich also doch loswerden wollen. Aber was meinte er mit Spaß?

‚Wo ist Hermine?', hätte ich gefragt, wenn ich hätte sprechen können.

Als hätte er mich verstanden, trat er einen Schritt beiseite und im nächsten Moment erkannte ich, dass der Stoffhaufen Hermine war.

Meine Hermine!

Ich keuchte auf. Hätte zumindest aufgekeucht, wenn ich könnte.

Dann fing ich aber an bedrohlich zu knurren, aber Grayback kümmerte sich nicht um mich.

Mir wurde klar, dass er mich nicht ernst nahm. Er glaubte nicht, dass ich ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Deshalb waren hier auf keine anderen Todesser, weil er meinte er würde allein mit mir und Hermine fertig werden.

‚Das ist ein Fehler, Grayback.'

Ich sah zu Hermine, wie sie am Boden lag. Sie rührte sich kaum, aber ich merkte, wie sie die Finger bewegte und die Augen ein wenig öffnete. Sie sah mich an. Schmerz lag in ihren Augen, aber auch ein Funken Hoffnung. Glaubte sie an mich?

Ich sah in ihre Augen und hätte sie am liebsten umarmt und festgehalten. Ich fühlte mich ihr so nahe, wie seit Tagen nicht mehr.

Wie sehr hatte ich sie vermisst!

Dann fiel mit ein, dass ich ja noch immer ein Werwolf war. Sie erkannte mich auf, wenn ich nicht ich selbst war. Woran erkannte sie mich?

Der Moment wurde unterbrochen, indem sie sich krümmte. Kein laut drang über ihre Lippen. Ich sah von ihr zu Grayback. Er hielt den Zauberstab fest in der Hand und auf sie gerichtet. Wie ein Verrückter starrte der Mann im Mantel auf meine Hermine. Er belegte sie mit einem Zauber. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es nicht der Cruciatus-Fluch war, doch ich ahnte es.

Hermine zuckte und stöhnte immer wieder unter Schmerzen auf. Ich fühlte mich, als würde mich die abgeschwächte Form des Fluches treffen. Ich war wie erstarrt, starrte von ihm zu ihr und hätte mich beinahe zwischen die beiden geworden, doch wenn ich das getan hätte, hätte ich sie nicht mehr retten können.

Ich löste mich aus meiner Starre und stürzte mich auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden. Kurz bevor ich zubeißen wollte, wurde ich von einem Zauber zurück geschleudert. Ich krachte hart gegen die Wand und glitt zu Boden.

Mein Rücken schmerzte höllisch, aber ich erhob mich. Grayback lachte sein unechtes Lachen. Wieder rannte ich auf ihn zu, doch dies mal berührte ich ihn nicht mal. Ich wurde schon viel früher wieder zurück geschleudert. Wieder krachte ich gegen die Wand, die zu beben begann. Als ich mich dies Mal erhob, stand ich einem Werwolf gegenüber.

Er hatte sich schon wieder verwandelt. Ich sah einem wütenden grauen Werwolf in die Augen, die so viel Hass versprühten. Für einen Moment fühlte ich mich schwach ihm gegenüber, aber ich würde alles für Hermine tun. Alles!

Wieder stürzte ich mich auf ihn. Diesmal konnte er nicht zaubern. Er rannte auf mich zu und gleichzeitig sprangen wir ab, krachten im Sprung zusammen und fielen ineinander verbissen zu Boden. Wild knurrend kämpften wir. Wir rollten über den Holzboden und versuchten und gegenseitig in den Hals zu beißen oder dem Anderen einen kräftigen Prankenhieb zu verpassen. Ich merkte schnell, dass er mir an Kraft, aber nicht an Schnelligkeit überlegen war.

Ich versuchte das auszunutzen, doch die Hütte war zu klein, um Wendemanöver auszuführen oder schnell davon zu rennen.

Immer wieder bekam ich seine großen Tatzen zu spüren und ich merkte, dass dünne Rinnsäle an Blut über meine Wangen und Beine flossen. Grayback hingegen hatte keine größeren Wunden.

Konnte ich ihn überhaupt besiegen?

Von der Kraft des Schlages wurde ich ungehauen und fiel wieder zu Boden. Kraftlos blieb ich liegen. Ich hörte ein ersticktes Keuchen, das nur von meiner Hermine kommen konnte.

Angestrengt hielt ich die Augen offen, sonst wäre ich wohl bewusstlos geworden. Ich sah wie, Grayback grinste, wenn man das verzerrte Gesicht so nennen konnte, und ließ von mir ab. Er wandte sich der jungen Frau auf dem Boden, meiner wunderbaren Hermine, zu.

Sie wimmerte und sah ihn erschrocken und verängstigt an. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn gesagt, dass sie nicht wimmern sollte, denn das zeigte ihm, dass sie schwach war und genau das wollte er. Als hätte sie in den Moment den gleichen Gedanken gehabt, hörte sie auf und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Ja, sie setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen sie Wand. Meine Hermine würde kämpfen. So kannte ich sie.

Der Werwolf verwandelte sich wieder und zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag sah ich den schmutzigen Mann. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Ich konnte seine Augen sehen, dir vor Mordlust und Siegessicherheit sprühten.

‚Er will sie umbringen!', schrie es in meinem Inneren und mein Bauch krampfte sich zusammen. Ich schimpfte mit mir, dass ich liegen geblieben war. Im nächsten Moment stand ich wieder auf allen Vieren und sprang mit ganzer Kraft auf den Diener Voldemorts zu. Er wollte den Zauberstab auf mich richten, doch ich war schneller. Ich warf ihn zu Boden. Dann passierten plötzlich mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig. Wir fielen, er verlor seinen Zauberstab, doch noch davor hatte er einen Zauber in Hermines Richtung abgegeben. Ich fragte mich noch, wie man so vieles auf einmal tun konnte, doch dann stürzten wir auf den harten Boden.

Ich, der Werwolf, stand über ihm.

Ich war im Vorteil!

Er hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr und war ein Mensch, wie jeder andere. Ich war ein kräftiger großer Werwolf und hätte ihn im Nu töten können. Stattdessen schlug ich ihm meine Pranke ins Gesicht. Jeder normale Mensch hätte nun Angst oder auch Wut empfunden und gezeigt, doch Grayback sah mich an und…lachte. Sein Lachen verwirrte mich und ließ mir einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Wieso lachte er? Er hatte verdammt noch mal nichts zum Lachen! Er sollte um sein Leben fürchten.

Wieder verpasste ich ihm einen Hieb mir meiner Tatze und hinterließ drei blutige Striemen auf seiner Wange.

Nun, nun hätte ich ihn wirklich ganz einfach töten können. Ein gezielter Biss in den Hals und keine Regung wäre mehr von ihm gekommen. Dann wäre alles gut gewesen. Naja, fast! Denn dann wäre ich ein Mörder gewesen. Auch, wenn ich damit dem Ministerium und allen anderen, die nicht auf Voldemorts Seite standen, geholfen hätte, ich hätte einen Menschen umgebracht.

Wollte ich das?

Für Hermine würde ich töten, aber war es nötig?

‚Hermine!', schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Mein Blick zu ihr wurde von dem Tisch versperrt. Plötzlich spürte ich die leichten Schmerzen der Verwandlung. Gleich darauf war ich Draco Malfoy. Wieso wurde ich gerade jetzt zurück verwandelt? Vermutlich hatte sich meine Wut gelegt. Vermutlich empfand ich nun keine Wut, sondern nur noch Besorgnis. Doch die Verwandlung kam mir recht gelegen, denn nun schnappte ich meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den grinsenden Grayback. Ich stand auf, immer noch den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Wehe, du versuchst noch einmal unser Leben zu zerstören, Grayback. Hermine gehört zu mir!", flüsterte ich und sprach dann die Worte: „Petrificus Totalus."

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht versteinerte sich. Wie auch seine Bewegung sich versteinerte. Er blieb reglos liegen. Dann sprang ich um den Tisch und sah meine Hermine! Sie lag bewegungslos auf dem Boden.

‚Oh nein!' Ich stürzte auf sie zu, fiel vor ihr auf den Boden. „Hermine. Bitte. Wach auf.", bat ich, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Verzweiflung stieg in mir auf. War ich an ihrem Tod schuld? Ja, schließlich war ich zu spät gekommen. Schließlich hatte ich sie fortgeschickt! Ich war Schuld. Tränen stiegen in meine Augen, doch ich ließ sie nicht heraustreten. Sofort wischte ich sie weg.

„Ich liebe dich doch, Hermine!", flüsterte ich. Ich hatte versagt. Alles war vergebens. Ich hatte sie versucht zu retten, doch es war mir nicht gelungen und das nur, weil ich es zu spät erfahren hatte. Wäre ich doch nur früher darauf gekommen, dass sie Gefahr sein konnte. Dann…ja, dann würde sie noch leben. Ich hatte sie Frau, die ich über alles auf der Welt liebte, getötet! Was war ich für ein Idiot gewesen? Ich…konnte doch nicht ohne sie leben.

„Ich weiß, Draco.", hörte ich sie leise röcheln. Ich starrte sie an. Sie sah mir erleichtert in die Augen. Sie lebte!

„Du lebst!", sagte ich ungläubig. Sie lebte! Sie war nicht tot! Der Zauber hatte sie verfehlt.

Nun traten mir doch die Tränen aus den Augen. Vereinzelt rannen sie über meine Wangen, während ich ihre Hand ergriff.

„Hermine…Es tut mir so unendlich Leid…"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nicht Draco. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe." Ihre Stimme brach und ihre Augen fielen zu.

Erleichtert sah ich, dass sie noch atmete. Sanft legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre Stirn. Sie war heiß. Am liebsten hätte ich mich neben meine Hermine gelegt, aber Grayback würde nicht immer versteinert blieben. Ich richtete mich auf, nahm meinen Zauberstab und sendete, mit einem Spruch, von dem mir Hermine erzählt hatte, die Nachricht von Grayback an das Ministerium. Gleich würden sie hier sein. Auroren! Ich musste verschwinden. Ich wusste nicht, was sie mit mir machen würde, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ich ebenfalls ein Werwolf war.

Ich legte Hermines Arme um meinen Hals und hob sie hoch. Dann apparierte ich in mein Schlafzimmer. Dort bettete ich Hermine in das große Himmelbett, das wir uns vor kurzem noch geteilt hatten. Ich stieg über sie hinweg und legte mich neben sie.

Nie wieder würde ich sie allein lassen. Nie wieder würde ich von ihrer Seite weichen. Ich würde nicht noch einmal so einen Fehler begehen.

Ich ergriff ihre Hand und spürte den leichten Gegendruck von ihr. Sie war hier, neben mir, und wusste, dass ich sie liebte. Von nun an, würden wir zusammen bleiben, egal was für Gefahren auf uns zukämen.

**ENDE**

danke an die leute, die es bis hier her geschafft haben...danke schön, dass ihr etwas gefallen an meiner story gefunden habt!

dann verabschiede ich mich hier mal xD

winke


End file.
